A Gold's Life
by Yakibaru
Summary: RumBelle ! Ma version de la saison 1, où Gold et Belle forment un couple marié dans la ville de Storybrooke. Nous verrons de quoi leur quotidien est fait dans cette vie à deux, et les chamboulements entrainés par l'arrivée d'une certaine Emma Swan, dans la petite ville du Maine. (RumBelle, avec un rating qui est suceptible de se changer en M dans certains chapitres.)
1. Un jour presque ordinaire

**Bonjour à tous, alors voici du Rumbelle !**

**Je vous annonce le programme concernant cette fanfiction : Je vais essayer de publier au minimum une semaine sur 2, et au mieux chaque semaine, cela doit généralement être le dimanche. Je vais tenir ce rythme pour la 1ère partie de cette fanfiction, qui doit se diviser en 10 chapitres maxi. Ensuite il y aura très certainement une pause d'une durée indéterminée avant que je ne reprenne les publications.**

**Parlons plus sérieusement à présent ! ^^ Cela commence un peu avant l'arrivée d'Emma, notre couple favori est déjà ensemble, et marié. Voilà ce qui se serait passé si on m'avait demandé mon avis avant le tournage de la 1ere saison concernant ces deux-là…**

**(La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bien dommage d'ailleurs.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** 1-Un jour presque ordinaire**

_You can find someone truly important in an ordinary minute – Mitch Albom, For One More Day_

Le tintement claironnant de la cloche fit lever la tête d'Isabelle du lourd volume dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle corna le haut de la page où elle s'était arrêtée et mis le livre sous le comptoir, souriant à l'homme qui venait d'entrer et regardait distraitement les bibelots autour de lui.

« Gold n'a toujours pas l'intention d'un peu aménager sa boutique ? » grommela Graham en se faufilant entre les tables qui exposaient un nombre impressionnant d'objets. « On peut à peine marcher, ici. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, shérif. » s'amusa Isabelle devant sa formule peu orthodoxe. « Il est partit collecter le loyer de deux ou trois habitants, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je peux peut-être t'aider en attendant ? »

Graham secoua la tête et atteignit enfin le comptoir. « Je voulais juste parler à ton mari. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

Graham sourit nerveusement en grattant sa barbe. « Attendons qu'il soit là, je vous en parlerai à tous les deux comme ça. »

La femme de Ruben Gold était une personne que Graham ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Jeune, pleine de vie, toujours souriante, Isabelle Gold était sans doute une des personnes les plus appréciées de Storybrooke. Elle était l'exact opposé de son mari, l'homme le plus craint de la ville, qui possédait une maitrise de lui-même sans égal, et dont les marchés douteux que l'on passait avec lui ne vous faisait pas toujours sortir satisfait de sa boutique.

Seulement, Graham était sans doute l'une des rares personnes avec Isabelle à connaitre un peu mieux l'homme que cela. Graham et Gold supportaient la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre plus facilement qu'il aurait été possible de l'imaginer. Il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, ou encore de leur première conversation, le fait est qu'il était sans doute la seule personne qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un ami pour Ruben Gold.

Le tintement de la cloche le fit se retourner sur l'homme en question. « Quand on parle du loup… »

Gold referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança entre les tables pleines de bibelot d'un pas souple pour un homme qui marchait avec une canne.

« Ah, Graham… Qu'y-t-il, cette fois ? » dit-il en le reconnaissant. Il s'arrêta en face de lui, tandis qu'Isabelle venait se mettre à ses côtés, des traits soucieux barrant son front.

Graham passa une main derrière sa nuque, mal à l'aise. « C'est… Moe French. Il n'ait pas ravi de ton dernier passage et a voulu porter plainte. »

Belle soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, appuyant son épaule contre celle de Gold qui baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Les termes du loyer son parfaitement clairs. Aucun report n'est autorisé pour Mr French, et s'il ne peut pas me payer la somme, j'ai l'autorisation de prendre ses effets personnels. Il l'a signé lui-même. »

« Je sais bien Gold, j'ai du voir ce fichu contrat plus d'une dizaine de fois, et j'en ai encore une copie au bureau. Là, il clame que tu maltraites Isabelle. »

Gold étendit son bras gauche et l'entoura autour des épaules de sa femme dans un geste protecteur. Celle-ci soupira à nouveau et rencontra son regard. « Mon père est têtu, il ne démordra pas comme ça. »

Graham détourna les yeux devant le regard qu'échangèrent Isabelle et Ruben. Il connaissait l'histoire de la jeune femme. Son père accumulait des dettes depuis longtemps, et avait placé tous ses espoirs dans sa fille, espérant qu'elle le sortirait de là. Il l'avait poussée à toujours travailler, étudier, s'occuper de son affaire, plaçant beaucoup trop de responsabilités en Isabelle, jusqu'à la brutaliser de plus en plus souvent. Elle avait eu des problèmes de santé, l'obligeant à consulter le Dr Hopper, et même faire un séjour à l'hôpital de Storybrooke, dans l'aile psychiatrique de court séjour. Puis il y avait eu ce travail chez Gold, les choses semblant se calmer considérablement, et un an plus tard, ces deux-là s'étaient mariés. Moe French avait tempêté, menacé sa fille et son nouveau mari, et s'était encore endetté.

Les choses n'avaient pas été simples pour ce couple. Le regard des gens de la ville, les constants harcèlements de Moe French, les représailles qu'osaient lancer certains habitants contre les termes inflexibles des contrats de Gold…

« Je dois _encore_ passer devant un tribunal ? » demanda Gold avec lassitude.

« Normalement non, sauf si Isabelle y a quelque chose à dire. »

« Bien sûr que non. » dit sèchement Isabelle. « J'aime Ruben, et il me traite bien mieux que mon père ne l'a jamais fait. »

Graham hocha gravement la tête. « Je n'en doute pas. Mais il faut que vous passiez au poste faire une déposition. »

« Au diable la déposition ! » gronda Gold avec colère. « Et notre chère Madame le Maire veut encore entendre French se plaindre ? N'en a-t-elle pas assez de recueillir ses incessants mensonges chaque mois ? »

Graham resta silencieux, les dévisageant sans mot dire pendant que Gold secouait la tête avec dégoût.

« Vous avez trois jours pour venir au poste.» précisa-t-il avant de les saluer d'un hochement de tête. Isabelle ne sembla pas le voir, gardant les bras étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Son regard croisa celui de Gold pendant quelques secondes, et il y lut toute l'amertume que lui inspirait cette nouvelle. Graham quitta la boutique dans un tintement de cloche, les laissant seuls.

…..

Ruben tourna doucement Isabelle en face de lui, observant les rides d'inquiétudes sur son front et la moue de déception qui creusait une légère fossette au coin de sa bouche.

« Chérie… »

Elle leva ses prunelles bleues vers lui et étendit ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fort contre elle. Gold lui caressa le dos, la berçant doucement contre son torse. « J'en ai assez. » soupira-t-elle contre sa nuque. « Quand est-ce qu'on nous laissera tranquille ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ses histoires. »

« Je sais bien… Je sais. » répondit-il dans ses cheveux. Il recula légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front. « Plus vite nous irons au poste, et plus vite ce sera derrière nous. »

Il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, tentant de contrôler la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez de Moe French. Il n'en avait pas démordu quand Isabelle lui avait demandé un jour, en revenant de _Game of Thorns, _s'il pouvait se montrer plus clément au sujet du loyer de son père. Il avait immédiatement vu que sa rencontre avec Moe French n'avait été qu'un autre calvaire, et que l'homme avait essayé de la faire chanter. Il avait refusé net, après qu'elle ait avoué qu'il menaçait de mettre le feu à leur maison.

Il avait été fou de rage, ce soir-là. Il s'était levé dans un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, profitant du moment de solitude dont Isabelle avait besoin dans la salle de bains, et prit les clefs de la voiture. Il s'était garé devant la boutique de fleurs, et avait ouvert la porte à la volée sans se préoccuper du cri de protestation de French, avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse. Il s'était avançé vers lui d'un pas lent et menaçant, son regard promettant mille morts atroces,s'était planté juste devant lui, et avait ordonné de se tenir le plus loin possible de sa femme, où French le regrettera à jamais.

Moe lui avait répondu hargneusement d'aller se faire voir, et lui avait craché au visage.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à foncer sur l'homme pour lui faire payer, deux bras musclés s'étaient refermés sur lui et le tirait en arrière. Il s'était débattu, mais la force de Graham avait eu raison de lui, et il avait fini dehors, à hurler sa colère au visage du jeune homme qui le maintenait tant bien que mal, jusqu'à qu'Isabelle ne vienne le calmer.

Il comprit plus tard que ses problèmes auraient été plus grands s'il avait agressé French, ce soir-là.

« Quand tu fermeras la boutique, nous n'aurons qu'à y aller. » acquiesça Isabelle.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Gold sourit légèrement contre sa bouche avant de replacer une des mèches de cheveux de sa femme derrière son oreille. « Je passerais te chercher. Il te reste encore beaucoup de travaux à la librairie. »

« Mon dieu, ne m'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression que je n'en arriverais jamais à bout. »

« Tu y arriveras. Je ne connais personne d'aussi obstiné que toi. » dit-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne, observant sa femme avec affection.

« Oh, moi j'en connais un... » taquina-t-elle en prenant sa veste.

« Moi ? »

Sa main se portant à sa poitrine, il prit un air ahuri.

« Oui, _toi._ » répondit-elle en enfilant les manches de sa veste, souriant de sa petite mise en scène.

« Vous devez vous trompez, dearie, je suis aussi docile qu'un roseau… »

Isabelle posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes, et lui déroba un dernier baiser. « Ton nez s'allonge, Ruben. »

Il frotta la bout de son nez contre le sien, la faisant rire une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte la boutique. Il l'observa à travers la vitre longer sa boutique avant de traverser la rue, ses cheveux bruns volant derrière elle.

…

« Hé, Isa ! »

Isabelle se tourna vers le son de la voix, apercevant Ruby venir à sa rencontre.

« Salut, Ruby, tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur alors qu'elle cherchait les clefs de la librairie au fond de son sac à main.

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes vendredi. » lança Ruby sans préambule.

Isabelle releva les yeux vers elle, sourcils fronçés. « Vendredi… ? »

« Vendredi soir au Rabbit Hole ! » s'exclama Ruby avec exaspération. « Tu as déjà oublié ? »

Isabelle trouva enfin son trousseau de clefs et put porter toute son attention à son amie. « Ah oui… oui, bien sûr. » Elle avait complètement oublié cette soirée filles.

« Bien sûr, exactement. Marie-Margaret viendra aussi. » dit-elle d'un air surexcité. « Ashley passera faire un tour, ce sera cool. »

« Tu ne bosses pas, ce vendredi ? »

« Nan, ma grand-mère a trouvé un cuisinier pour les week-ends. »

« D'accord, il était déjà prévu que je vienne de toute manière. »

Ruby lui tapa sur l'épaule en souriant largement, dévoilant une rangée de dents impeccables et acérées. « Ca marche ! Tu y arrives, avec ce taudis ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant la porte du clocher.

« Doucement mais surement. J'ai nettoyé tout de fond en comble, et Ruben et Graham ont abattu un mur pour faire de la place. On a commencé à faire venir des étagères, et j'ai des tas de cartons de livres dans tous les sens. »

Ruby lui sourit. Sa passion des livres n'était un secret pour personne, et malgré son ton détaché, Isabelle était sûre que son amie avait repéré l'excitation dans ses yeux. Elle avait hâte de finir les travaux dans cet espace sous le clocher, et de voir des étagères débordant de livres tout autour d'elle, dans cet endroit que Ruben avait acheté exprès pour construire littéralement son projet.

« Bien, je suis sûre que cet endroit sera superbe. Surtout si tu m'appelles pour le décorer une fois tous les meubles en place. »

Isabelle sourit à cette idée. « Humph… On en rediscutera. »

« Exact. Il faut que j'y aille » dit Ruby en jetant un œil à sa montre. « On se voit vendredi soir ! »

Isabelle l'observa s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la serrure de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et alluma la lumière, les journaux scotchés aux vitres empêchant le soleil de complètement éclairer le lieu. Isabelle avait décidé, en accord avec Ruben de ne pas les retirer immédiatement. Madame le Maire leur avait maintes fois refusé toute autorisation de faire un commerce sous le clocher de la ville, et avait essuyé net la demande d'aménagement pour une librairie.

Isabelle avait entamé une guerre sans merci pour l'agrégation de construction d'un tel endroit, si bien qu'après le refus de quasiment tous lieux à loué ou à vendre pour mettre au point un tel projet en marche, l'influence de son mari était intervenue.

Il avait acheté le clocher de Storybrooke, en passant un marché avec Regina Mills. Ruben lui avait répondu vaguement quant aux termes exacts de leur deal, mais lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait sa librairie à cet endroit.

Isabelle avait mis la main sur le document. Mills cédait l'endroit à condition qu'il ne le détruise pas. La signature du maire semblait avoir été gribouillée à la va vite au bas du document, ainsi que celle élégante de Ruben Gold avec la mention « lu et approuvé ». Isabelle avait observé un moment le morceau de papier en se demandant comment diable il avait réussi à arracher cet accord à Regina. Elle le soupçonnait très fortement de l'avoir menacé, ou d'avoir trouvé de quoi lui faire assez peur pour la tenir à l'écart.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le comptoir poussiéreux, et se tourna en posant les mains sur ses hanches, scannant les lieux en réfléchissant.

Il y avait des cartons partout. Ouvert ou fermés, empilés dans tous les coins de la pièce, des morceaux de papiers, de scotchs trainant par terre, des livres à même le sol ou sur les grandes étagères qu'elle avait commencé à disposer une fois montées par Ruben ou Graham. Marie Margaret venait l'aider à l'occasion, et même le petit Henry Mills, fils du maire, venait lui rendre visite et l'aider à ouvrir les cartons de livres, s'extasiant des BD ou romans qu'il trouvait et les rangeant soigneusement dans les grands bacs destinés à lecture pour la jeunesse.

Isabelle avait fouillé toute la boutique de Ruben à la recherche de livres intéressants, son mari la suivant des yeux par-dessus le grand cahier où il faisait l'inventaire.

Isabelle alla prendre un cutter derrière le comptoir, alluma le poste radio que Ruben avait apporté et alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets de la pièce, un carton scellé entre les genoux. Elle l'ouvrit en sifflotant, et commença à trier les différents ouvrages.

Lorsqu'elle vit que l'unique pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte indiquait huit heures et quart, Isabelle délaissa son travail en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main. Il était temps d'aller voir Ruben et de faire cette maudite déposition au poste. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne soit pas encore passé la chercher comme prévu.

Isabelle récupéra ses affaires et ferma à clef la porte derrière elle. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, les réverbères éclairant le trottoir où elle était, elle passa devant le restaurant _Bed and breakfast_ de la grand-mère de Ruby et vit une silhouette familière en sortir et converger dans sa direction.

Ignorant la petite voiture jaune pimpante garée devant le restaurant, elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour attendre Ruben qui marchait lentement, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, indifférent à son environnement. Que faisait-il là-bas ? Il avait pourtant déjà été faire le tour du loyer dans l'après-midi.

Ruben sembla enfin remarquer sa présence une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, et elle lui sourit. Il se figea, la scrutant avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, ses prunelles caramel reflétant une telle tornade d'émotion qu'elle eut l'impression de se noyer à l'intérieur, faisant glisser son sourire de ses lèvres.

« Ruben ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« _Belle_… »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il semblait recommencer à respirer. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Où étais-tu ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Il s'avança avec douceur et posa sa main sur sa joue, ses yeux exprimant tant d'émotion qu'elle se sentait complètement désemparée.

« Oui… J'étais chez les Lucas et… et elle est là... »

« Qui ça ? »

« Emma... »

Isabelle plissa les paupières, perdue. Etait-il en train d'insinuer quelquechose ou avait-il simplement perdu l'esprit ?

« Rub… »

Sa réplique fut étouffée par ses lèvres chaudes qui se plaquèrent sur les siennes, alors que ses mains l'attiraient à lui. Elle sentait tout son corps se presser contre le sien, et ses lèvres insistantes demandant plus d'attention. Elle ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues bataillèrent l'une contre l'autre, tournoyant dans une danse tintée de désir, d'amour et de désespoir. Ses doigts serraient son épaule avec force, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, l'autre qui tenait toujours sa canne entourant sa taille.

Ce baiser l'étourdissait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui elle était, où elle se trouvait… Seuls les bras qui s'agrippaient à elle de toute ses forces, ces lèvres contre les siennes semblaient le seul élément auquel elle pouvait ce fier de toute son âme.

_Rumplestiltskin._

Alors qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, elle eut l'impression que tous ses souvenirs explosaient d'un seul coup dans sa tête. Tout éclatait de la prison dans laquelle ils étaient enchainés, et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en gémissant, mais Rumple étouffa sa plainte en l'embrassant avec plus de force.

Lorsque tout se calma enfin, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Rumple… » souffla Belle en caressant ses sourcils, sa joue, ses doigts parcourant son cou.

Il n'avait plus cette peau écailleuse de dragon, ni de cheveux bouclés, ni ces yeux d'une couleur si perturbante. Il pencha la tête en avant, posant son front contre le sien.

« Tu es là… Tu es là_, avec_ moi… » chuchota-t-il, n'ayant pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« J'ai oublié de prendre le loyer de Mme Lucas cet après-midi. La sauveuse est arrivée ce soir, _ici_. »

Ses yeux reflétaient une excitation et un espoir neuf, que ces longues années piégés dans cette ville ne lui avait jamais permis de voir.

Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il était arrivé dans la Forêt Enchantée. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle était partie noyer son chagrin dans une taverne, avait rencontrés divers voyageurs, des nains, des hommes, des femmes… Elle était partie vivre ses aventures, avait fait de nouvelles rencontres avant de se faire capturer par la Reine.

Un soir dans sa cellule, alors que tout semblait si silencieux qu'elle sentait une nervosité monter en elle, lui faisant faire les cents pas de long en large, quand un énorme _BANG !_ l'avait faite se retourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

Un garde y entra, son armure noire et son casque excentrique la renseignant qu'il appartenait à la reine, s'avança jusqu'à elle. Elle l'observa avec méfiance, se tenant debout, les poings serrés, lui faisant face la tête haute. Le garde retira son casque, dévoilant un jeune visage parsemé d'une barbe hirsute, des yeux d'un bleu sombre profondément sérieux, et des mèches châtains clairs ondulées collées à son front par la sueur.

« Il faut partir, maintenant. » déclara l'inconnu.

Belle le regarda sans comprendre, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. « Qu-quoi ? »

« Ecoutez, la Reine est sur le point de lancer une malédiction qui va engloutir tout le royaume. Rumplestiltskin est encore prisonnier, le temps presse. »

Les paroles de l'inconnu la sortirent de sa torpeur et Belle s'avança vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Qu'avez-vous dit_ ? »

Belle avait pris le cheval que l'homme qui se faisait appeler le Chasseur lui avait donné, et était partie au triple galop dans la direction de la prison de Rumplestiltskin. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle ne fut pas surprise de n'y trouver plus personne pour la garder. Les gens fuyaient vers leur famille avant que la malédiction qui allaient tous les arracher à ceux qu'ils aimaient ne s'abatte. Belle descendit du cheval, le vent fouettant son visage, secouant toute la forêt, effrayant l'animal qui s'enfuit aussitôt qu'elle mit pied à terre. Elle n'y prit pas garde, et s'avança à l'intérieur de la grotte, resserrant autour de ses épaules la veste que lui avait prêté le chasseur. Elle portait toujours la robe bleue hideuse de sa prison, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales, et après des mois de captivité le simple fait de monter à cheval pendant deux heures l'avait épuisée.

Elle s'avança dans le noir, seule une lueur orangée au but du tunnel semblait indiquer que l'endroit était, ou avait été utilisé par quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le bout de ce tunnel, d'impressionnants barreaux s'élevaient devant elle, et les deux torches fichées au mur ne lui permettaient pas de voir si bien la cellule. L'air lui-même semblait lourd, épais, si bien que respirer était presque désagréable. Belle s'avança prudemment, ses yeux s'habituant à l'éclairage quand une exclamation étouffée lui parvint.

« _Impossible_… Impossible ! »

Deux mains écaillées agrippèrent les barreaux, et enfin Belle vit son visage. Il n'avait pas tant changé, il semblait tout comme elle-même, négligé par sa captivité. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient poussiéreux, emmêlés, ses vêtements sales. Mais ce qui interpelait le plus Belle était ses yeux. Ils semblaient comme fous, reflétant sans doute l'état que son emprisonnement dans cet endroit l'avait rendu, dans le noir, sans personne avec qui discuter, et les restes de nourriture abandonnées sur le côté lui soulevaient le cœur.

Belle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à la lumière, pour qu'il puisse la dévisager de ses yeux écarquillés. Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Rumplestiltskin… » souffla-t-elle en levant une main vers son visage, mais il recula comme un animal sauvage, secouant la tête.

« Non, non, non… Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

Elle dévisagea, soucieuse, alors qu'il relâchait les barreaux et s'écartait d'elle, l'air sur le point d'exploser.

« Tu n'es pas… Tu es morte… » continua-t-il, sa respiration s'accélérant.

Morte ? Il y avait là un énorme malentendu.

« Je suis en vie. La Reine m'a faite emprisonner… » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Non, _je_ suis celui qui est emprisonné… Pas toi. Je t'ai laissé partir. Je t'ai laissé te faire tuer…»

Belle s'avança et referma ses paumes autour des barreaux, posant son front contre le bois épais.

« Rumple, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois que je suis morte, mais c'est faux. Regarde-moi. »

Sans détacher les yeux de son visage, il secoua la tête, l'air fou. « Tu ne peux pas être là. Tu ne peux pas ! »

Quelquechose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Au dehors, un roulement de tonnerre la fit frissonner, et elle sut ce que cela annonçait. Rumple leva brusquement la tête, ayant l'air de le réaliser lui aussi.

« Rumple, calme-toi. Je suis là. »

Ses yeux reptiliens plongèrent dans les siens, toujours aussi affolés. Cette folie dans ses prunelles faisait du mal à Belle. Elle se souvenait de ce temps passé au Dark Castle, de leurs aventures, de leurs disputes, des moments partagés ensemble en riant, des sentiments qui évoluaient dans les prunelles de l'un et l'autre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé, Rumple ? » souffla-t-elle.

Il semblait encore horriblement tendu, ses muscles crispés, sa mâchoire serrée. Mais sa question sembla lui faire quelquechose, et il s'approcha lentement vers elle. « Je l'ai abandonné. » murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Il fit encore un pas, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, leur visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Belle passa doucement sa main à travers les barreaux, et caressa sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux, continuant. « J'ai choisis la magie… j'ai rompu notre accord… ». Avec un soupir, il laissa aller son front jusqu'à ce qu'il touche celui de Belle, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, contre son cou. « _Belle_… Je suis tellement désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de la magie pour le retrouver… J'ai besoin que la Reine lance cette malédiction… »

Belle soupira, sentant ses mains caresser doucement la peau de son cou. Cet homme était _tellement _compliqué à comprendre, jouant le jeu de monstre sans cœur devant tant de gens, les manipulant pour arriver à ses fins, quelques soit la façon d'y parvenir… Mais en fin de compte, Rumplestiltskin n'était qu'un homme rongé par le remords, brisé par ce que la vie avait pu lui faire subir, et il ne voulait qu'une chose simple : son fils. Il était déterminé à tout pour son enfant, tout.

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les précédents ébranla la grotte, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

« Rumple… »

Il prit son menton entre ses mains et lui fit relever la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder au fond des yeux.

« Je t'aime, Belle. » souffla-t-il sans la quitter du regard. « Je suis désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé…_ Je t'aime_. »

Un grondement sourd emplit la grotte, donnant l'impression qu'une vague s'abattait à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Belle agrippa la veste abîmée qu'il portait pour le rapprocher d'elle autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rumplestiltskin. »

Une vague de fumée violette déferla derrière Belle au moment où Rumple déposait son front contre le sien, aucun d'eux ne lâchant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient engloutis par le noir complet.

_It may be unfair, but what jappens in a few day, even a single day, can change the course of a whole lifetime._ – Ally Condie, _Matched._

* * *

**J'ai commencé à écrire cet été, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer tant que ça entre les études et le boulot... J'avais envie de revisiter la 1ere saison avec du Rumbelle moins timide que ce qu'on a vu jusqu'à maintenant, donc le rating pourrait changer, mais je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre.**

**Pour les citations de début et de fin de chapitre, j'ai l'idée d'en mettre une du point de vue de Gold et l'autre de Belle. Je vais essayer de maintenir ça pour les autres chapitres, mais c'est galère à trouver ^^ Si vous voulez une traduction, demandez, j'essairai de pas rendre ça trop moche en français.**

**Qu'en pensez vous ? ****REVIEW s'il vous plait =)**


	2. Changements

Salut, salut ! Ce chapitre vous verrez, ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais je trouve qu'il était nécessaire de la faire de cette façon. Le prochain sera plus animé, mais je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 2 en toute décontraction )

Je remercie: **Gigi, Guest**, **GilmoreGossip** que je retrouve avec joie !, **Mebd **et **nightmare2054** = )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2-Changements**

_You know what's weird ? Day by day, nothing seems to change, but pretty soon… everything's different. -Bill Witterson._

« Oh non… chut... »

Belle roula sur le côté, cherchant à tâtons l'affreux réveil qui l'empêchait de profiter de son sommeil, et sa main heurta la table de chevet en faisant tomber la pile de livres qui y était posée. Elle continua malgré tout à tâtonner, et finit par trouver le bouton qui fit taire l'objet maudit.

Belle revint sur le flanc un peu trop vite, et sa tête se cogna à quelquechose de dur. Rouvrant faiblement les yeux, elle réalisa que s'était l'épaule nue de Rumple que son front avait heurté, mais ça ne l'avait pas fait bouger d'un pouce. Elle l'observa dormir quelques instants, s'arrêtant sur ses paupières closes, sa respiration douce et ses traits détendus qui lui donnait un air paisible rare.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre sa peau nue, faisant glisser sa main sous les couvertures en effleurant son ventre, et le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Elle se sentait bien. A sa place. Si cet instant de calme pouvait durer éternellement…

Elle sentit Rumple remuer légèrement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Il était étrange d'avoir les souvenirs de ces vingt-huit dernières années à Storybrooke, et de réaliser qu'elle connaissait bien plus Rumple grâce à la malédiction. Il n'entendait jamais le réveil sonner lorsqu'il dormait, mais il avait le don de se réveiller toujours au moment où il le désirait afin d'être à l'heure pour ouvrir sa boutique.

Une main vint lui caresser les cheveux, et elle releva un peu le menton pour qu'il puisse déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour.

« Quelle heure il est, chérie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, relevant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'indiquait les chiffres digitaux de leur vieux réveil matin.

« Sept heure-et-demi… »

Belle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour le dévisager, et vit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. « Alors il faut se lever. »

« Tu n'ouvres que dans deux heures, aujourd'hui… » protesta-t-elle en tentant de replacer sa tête contre son torse.

« Mais aujourd'hui va être un jour particulier. » affirma-t-il d'un air mystérieux. « Je veux être aux premières loges pour voir ce qui a amené notre sauveuse ici, et les premiers changements qui vont opérer dans la malédiction. »

Etre aussi organisé et calculateur une fois les yeux ouverts ne devrait pas être autorisé. Belle soupira en lissant inutilement une des mèches en désordre de Rumple, et l'observa sortir du lit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

« Où est ma veste ? » grommela-t-il en faisant le tour de leur chambre avec un boitement plus prononcé que d'ordinaire, boutonnant une chemise sombre qu'il avait prise dans leur placard, son pantalon noir impeccable lui donnant un drôle d'air avec ses pieds nus.

« Sur la chaise. Rumple, j'aimerai que nous parlions avant. »

Il finit de nouer sa cravate autour de son cou et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, tout prêt d'elle. Belle s'était assise, un oreiller dans le dos et les draps remontés sur sa poitrine pour se préserver de l'air froid qui entrait par la fenêtre entre-ouverte.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Qu'est-ce que l'arrivée de cette étrangère implique ? Si j'ai bien compris, le simple fait qu'elle soit là n'a pas rompu la malédiction… Enfin… » Elle regarda Rumple dans les yeux. « Pas vraiment. Pourquoi _nous_ nous souvenons de tout, et pas les autres ? »

Rumple soupira, et attrapa sa main qu'elle avait abandonné le long du corps. « Les choses vont être plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent... J'ai créé la malédiction de telle façon qu'il y est un seul moyen de la briser, et ce moyen, c'est cette Emma Swan, la fille de Blanche-neige et du Prince James. »

« Pourquoi elle en particulier ? »

Rumple eut un petit sourire en coin. « Parce qu'elle est le produit du véritable amour, et rien n'est plus puissant. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de briser une malédiction. »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec affection, la faisant rire. « Mais la malédiction a l'air de n'être qu'en partie brisée, non ? »

Rumple resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à sa question. « Je ne sais pas, très honnêtement. Je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que la sauveuse va devoir agir si on veut voir le sort noir brisé. »

Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre puis reporta son attention sur elle. « Pour nous, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs quand elle a donné son nom à Mme Lucas. Puis toi… »

« Quand tu m'a embrassée juste après avoir retrouvé tes souvenirs. » termina Belle en faisant des petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Rumple. « Mais comment expliques-tu que l'on soit déjà réunis, avant même l'arrivée d'Emma ? Tout le monde est séparé, pourtant. »

Rumple haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que tout le monde est séparé. Regarde les Lucas, la grand-mère et la petite-fille vivent sous le même toit. »

« Et tu as d'autres exemples à part Ruby et Granny ? » marmonna sombrement Belle.

« Nous. »

« Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? » tenta de le secouer Belle. « Nous avons des années piégés ici ensemble, et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse pour nous que durant cette malédiction. Je crains que des choses horribles nous arrivent, Rumple… »

Ses doigts se serrèrent dans sa main avec force, et il pencha son visage au-dessus du sien, prenant délicatement son menton. Ses prunelles chocolat brulaient d'une lueur déterminée. « Nous y feront face ensemble, Belle. Ne me dis pas que ces vingt-huit ans n'ont été que des moments de plaisirs. Beaucoup de drames sont arrivés. Mais tout comme toi, je suis heureux de ce qu'elle nous a permis d'avoir.»

Il déposa un baiser sur son annulaire gauche, où luisait une bague en or. « Nous avons pu nous marier… Nous avons emménagé ensemble, même si ce n'est pas une première… » Belle rit doucement et récupéra sa main pour prendre son visage.

« Nous avons pu avoir une vie ordinaire… » continua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et nous avons pu nous souvenir de qui nous sommes réellement. De Rumplestiltskin et de Belle, tout en étant Ruben et Isabelle Gold. »

« Exactement… » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement, la renversant dans ses oreillers. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Belle. Nous sommes ensemble, et c'est ce qui a fait que beaucoup de choses ont tourné à notre avantage. »

Il se rassit, et Belle le scruta intensément quelques secondes. « Est-ce que Baelfire est ici ? »

Il se figea un instant quand il entendit le nom de son fils, ses yeux semblant s'assombrir. « Non. La malédiction a emmené des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la Forêt enchantée, or Bae est déjà dans ce monde depuis un certain temps. J'ignore encore où, mais dès qu'il sera possible de quitter la ville… » Une flamme d'espoir s'alluma dans ses prunelles, les faisant pétiller. « J'irai à sa recherche, et je le trouverai. »

« J'en suis certaine. Il n'y aura plus longtemps à attendre. »

Il sourit brièvement avant de tapoter son genou et de se lever, récupérant sa canne. « On dîne ensemble chez Granny ce soir ? »

Belle acquiesça avant de rabattre les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. « A plus tard, Monsieur-veut-être-aux-premières-loges. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, et découvrit sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait. Rumple était devant la fenêtre, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il observait.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Il se détourna en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu verras quand tu iras à ta future librairie. »

Belle se redressa d'un coup. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma librairie ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

Et sur ce, il quitta leur chambre en fermant la porte avec un sourire moqueur, laissant Belle tourner vivement la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Si jamais Regina l'a faite repeindre en rose… » grogna-t-elle en se levant.

…

Rumplestiltskin traversa la rue avec bonne humeur, observant les gens autour de lui d'un œil neuf. Il reconnaissait quelques personnes à présent que ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Il observa la voiture du shérif Graham passer et se remémora les liens qu'ils avaient tissés pendant la malédiction. S'engageant sur la chaussée, il traversa le passage piéton et salua le Dr Hopper qu'il croisait en sens inverse avec son dalmatien. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil plus pointilleux. Non, il réalisait que c'était le criquet. Là-bas le loup garou… Et Graham. Le chasseur.

Il l'observa saluer le loup-garou et Granny avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Rumple baissa la tête et continua son chemin. Il était ami avec le chasseur.

Ami. Avec. Le. Chasseur.

Ils avaient bu des verres ensemble, avaient aidé Belle à se protéger de son père ensemble, ils s'étaient même battus une fois sur un malentendu. Graham avait été témoin à son mariage… Et aujourd'hui il réalisait qui il était réellement. L'homme aux loups, qui avait tant plu à la reine… La reine qui avait gardé son cœur pour faire de lui son prisonnier.

Rumple redressa la tête vers l'horloge au-dessus de la future bibliothèque de Belle. Les aiguilles avaient recommencé à tourner. Le temps reprenait son cours.

Fixant l'horloge quelques instants, il songea à nouveau à Humbert Graham, et prit une décision qu'il estimait juste : il le remercierai comme il se devrait un jour. Il rendrait sa liberté à Graham.

« Nouvelle édition du _Mirror _! » s'écria quelqu'un, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui brandissait un journal, s'étant installé sur un coin du trottoir avec un carton remplis de journaux à ses pieds.

Souriant d'un air sinistre, il s'approcha de l'homme qui se tut en l'apercevant. « M-Mr Gold… » balbutia-t-il en laissant retomber le bras qui tenait un exemplaire du journal.

« Quelle est donc le gros titre de la nouvelle édition ? » demanda-t-il au coursier.

« Un… Une étrangère détruit un monument historique, monsieur. »

Il sourit légèrement, ce qui accentua le malaise de l'homme devant lui. Ainsi les roses vendaient des journaux… « Intéressant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Heu… Oui. Il n'arrive pas souvent ce genre de choses à Storybrooke… »

Rumple s'appuya des deux mains sur sa canne, le dévisageant avec amusement. Gaston l'observa pendant quelques secondes en ayant l'air d'être sur le point de détaler avant de lui tendre l'édition du _Mirror_ qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

« Tenez, je vous l'offre. »

Amusé, Rumplestiltskin attrapa le journal qu'il lui tendait et prit son temps pour lire le titre, et analyser la photo d'Emma Swann. A peine arrivée et la sauveuse faisait déjà la une du journal.

« Bien dearie, je vous reverrai pour le loyer. » dit Rumple en reprenant son chemin en direction de la boutique, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Gaston complètement désemparé sur le trottoir.

Il entra dans sa boutique et étala l'édition sur la table, lisant attentivement ce que Sydney Glass avait écrit.

Passée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, Emma Swann avait eu le temps de faire des siennes durant sa jeunesse, étant connue par les services de police pour divers vols. Elle avait ensuite beaucoup changé de domicile, ne gardant jamais le même travail plus de quelques mois.

Une jeune vie bien mouvementée, songea-t-il en refermant le journal. Il se leva, le gardant tout de même avec lui et sortit de sa boutique, décidant qu'aller déjeuner chez Granny ce matin lui donnerait des informations bien plus fiables et intéressantes que le bavardage inutile de Sydney Glass.

Il poussa la porte de _Bed and Breakfasts_, faisant tinter la cloche et s'attirant des regards effrayés de la part de certains clients et défiants de la part des Lucas.

Il s'avança dans l'allée et repéra la nuque familière du shérif avant de se glisser dans son box, en face de lui, posant sa canne à ses côtés. Graham baissa son journal et lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de l'abaisser complètement, sourcils fronçés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille ? »

« Je viens déjeuner. » répondit Gold en haussant les épaules.

Graham le dévisagea, suspicieux. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant midi depuis… » Il plissa les paupières réfléchissant. « Depuis longtemps. »

Rumple leva la main en l'air comme s'il chassait quelquechose. « Des choses qui arrivent. Tu as lu le nouvel article de Glass, je suppose. » dit-il avec un geste vers le journal que Graham lisait avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

Graham baissa les yeux, évitant son regard. « Ouais. »

« Tu as donc rencontré cette Emma Swann. » en conclut-il.

Ils furent interrompus par le loup-garou qui vint prendre sa commande avec froideur, le dévisageant avec arrogance.

« Oui… La mère d'Henry. Regina est folle de rage. » avoua Graham quand elle fut partie.

Rumple hocha gravement la tête, silencieux. « Ah, Regina, Regina… Elle va vouloir supprimer tout ce qui se trouve en travers de son chemin. » soupira-t-il.

Graham finit son gobelet de café et le reposa sans un mot, approuvant silencieusement ce qu'il venait de dire. « Cette Emma… Elle a l'air d'être une des rares personnes qui pourraient pourtant tenir tête à Regina. C'est l'impression qu'elle me donne. »

Rumple réprima un sourire. C'est le moins qu'il attendait de leur sauveur. « Alors souhaitons-lui bonne chance. »

Graham haussa les sourcils. « Oh oui, elle en aura besoin. Et je pense que la chance ne suffira pas si elle a vraiment l'intention de revenir dans la vie de son fils. Je sens que c'est encore une affaire qui va me donner la migraine… »

Rumple ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur. « Il y a du progrès si on considère qu'apprendre le code la route à Isabelle était ce qui t'épuisais le plus dernièrement… »

Graham grimaça. « Ne me parle plus jamais de ça… »

Rumple secoua la tête avec amusement en repensant à la dernière fois que le shérif avait clamé ne pas pouvoir assurer de leçon de code avec sa femme qui le bombardait de questions jusqu'à lui donner mal au crâne. Belle avait toujours été de nature curieuse, mais quand il s'agissait de la logique du code de la route, il avait pu assisté à ses constantes remises en questions de certaines réponses et son air dubitatif quant aux explications du shérif.

« D'ailleurs, Isabelle avance avec la bibliothèque ? »

Rumple chassa une miette sur la table avant de répondre. « Petit à petit. On devrait bientôt recevoir un nouveau camion d'étagères. »

« Je viendrais donner un coup de main. » proposa Graham.

Rumple inclina la tête, sans dire un mot. Il trouvait toujours cela tellement étrange. Qu'on ne le craigne pas. Que cette vie ordinaire puisse continuer encore un peu.

Une sonnerie retentit, et Graham sortit son téléphone, observant le numéro s'afficher. « Excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille. »

« A plus tard. »

Il regarda Graham partir avant que Ruby ne lui pose sa commande sur la table avec hostilité, et songea que sa vie avait pris un tournant bien inattendu.

…

Il était déjà tard quand Belle passa la porte de la boutique de Rumple, fermant brusquement la porte derrière elle en faisant tinter la cloche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? » aboya-t-elle en l'apercevant passer la tête entre les rideaux tirés, l'air perplexe.

« Je… fais l'inventaire ? »

Belle s'avança dans la pièce, lançant son sac sur le comptoir avec mauvaise humeur. « Tu étais _censé _venir me chercher pour dîner, je te rappelle. »

Rumple s'immobilisa, sa bouche formant un _Ah_. « Désolé, j'ai… »

Belle croisa les bras, l'observant avec sourcil levé. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Désolé. Allons-y maintenant, si tu le souhaite encore ? »

Belle fit mine de réfléchir, puis décroisa les bras en récupérant son sac. « Très bien. Mais c'est moi qui conduis. »

Il la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« Tu m'as oublié, alors je demande le droit de conduire. »

Belle réprima un sourire. Il avait toujours protesté quand elle lui avait demandé de lui donner des leçons de conduites au volant de sa précieuse Cadillac.

« La dernière fois, tu as faillis écraser Pongo, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » refusa-t-il en mettant la main dans sa poche, où Belle savait qu'il gardait précieusement les clefs.

« Si le Dr Hopper évitait de lâcher sa laisse, Pongo ne risquerait rien. » rétorqua-t-elle.

L'animal avait déboulé sur la route comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, la faisant paniquer et appuyer sur l'accélérateur plutôt que le frein. Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus.

« Cet animal avait même le bon sens de traverser sur le passage piéton, et si tu écrasais vraiment quelque chose, cette fois ? »

Il attrapa sa canne sur le rebord du comptoir et la dépassa, ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

« Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur deux fois. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, consentant à le suivre au dehors.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant sans cesser de polémiquer, Belle s'accrochant au bras que Rumple lui avait offert. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser conduire, tu pourrais renverser la sauveuse, et alors, nous serions tous perdus. » soupira Rumple avec un air affligé.

Belle lui frappa l'épaule et s'installa dans un des box, faisant un salut de la main à Ruby qui lui souriait depuis les cuisines. « En parlant de sauveuse, il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? »

A sa grande surprise Rumple éclata de rire. « Oh oui. Et cette Emma Swann a du potentiel. »

Belle plissa les yeux. Pour le mettre de si bonne humeur, elle voulait bien le croire. « Arrête de me faire mariner, Rumple… »

« D'abord, Regina l'a emprisonnée. »

Belle lui fit les gros yeux.

« Sa majesté veut se débarrasser de la mère biologique de Henry. Mais attends… Mlle Blanchard a payé sa caution, et Miss Swan a couru jusque chez Regina, une tronçonneuse à la main… »

« Une _tronçonneuse_ ? » s'exclama Belle, ses yeux agrandis par le choc. La sauveuse était une psychopathe ?

«… et elle est allé tailler en pièces une partie du précieux arbre de sa Majesté. » termina fièrement Rumple, tout sourire.

Belle n'en revenait pas. Les gens craignaient Regina presque autant qu'ils craignaient Rumplestiltskin. Elle était le maire de la ville, celle qui dirigeait cette ville, et qui pouvait vous attirer des ennuis d'un revers de main. Elle aimait rendre la vie impossible aux gens, asseoir son autorité. Son règne était de retour, à Storybrooke.

« Qu'a fait Regina ? »

« Elle lui a hurlé dessus, mais je pense que le petit numéro de Miss Swann avait pour but de montrer à Regina à qui elle avait affaire. »

Ils dînèrent en discutant à voix basse des derniers évènements, avant de regagner la voiture. Belle finit par abandonner son idée de prendre le volant, et laissa Rumple les conduire chez eux. Lorsqu'il prit une rue différente de celle qu'ils devaient suivre, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« J'aimerais passer dire bonsoir à Madame le Maire avant de rentrer, si cela ne te dérange pas. » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Rumple… » protesta-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu ailles chercher les ennuis avec cette femme. »

« Je veux simplement la remettre à sa place, en lui rappelant une vieille conversation. » se justifia-t-il en se garant devant le portillon du maire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas lui montrer qu'on a retrouvé nos souvenirs, on pourrait s'en servir à notre avantage ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça ! Chérie… » Il détacha sa ceinture, se tournant vers Belle. « Je vais lui faire une proposition concernant la sauveuse. Fais-moi confiance. »

Belle le regarda dans les yeux, et y lut cette même détermination qu'il avait quand il pensait à son fils. Il était question de Baelfire. Il avait toujours été question de Baelfire. Elle voyait dans ses yeux se mettre en place un plan pour que cette malédiction dans laquelle ils étaient piégés depuis des années soit brisée au plus vite.

« Vas-y. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement, ses lèvres ne s'attardant qu'une seconde sur les siennes et sortit de la voiture en s'engageant dans l'allée du maire, Belle le suivant des yeux. Elle craignait tant que le quotidien qu'ils menaient dans ce monde ne se renverse comme un château de carte, au moindre coup de vent. Ils jouaient un jeu dangereux avec la Reine, ou du moins, Rumple jouait ce jeu dangereux sans avoir l'air de se soucier de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils perdaient.

Elle poussa un soupir, observant la rue éclairée par les réverbères. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Pour la première fois, Belle réalisa qu'elle avait peur du changement, et de ses conséquences, après avoir passé une grande partie de sa vie à courir après… A rêver d'aventures, comme ceux de ses livres, à ne pas suivre le chemin tout tracé qu'elle avait de par sa naissance. Mais maintenant que sa vie avait radicalement changé, qu'elle avait vécu tant de choses en ne sachant pas qui elle était entièrement, et qu'à présent tous ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête… Elle avait envie que les choses s'arrêtent là où elles en étaient. Elle ne voulait pas payer les conséquences d'un changement qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi. Comme le disait si souvent Rumplestiltskin, tout a un prix. Et ce prix effrayait Belle aujourd'hui.

_We live our lives afraid of change and if we were to just embrace it instead, it wouldn't seem like such a big deal when it hit us._ – Nicole Williams, _Up In Flammes_.

* * *

Une Ptite review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir, en esperant que ça vous ait plus = )


	3. Autour d'un verre

**Désolée pour le retard de publication**, j'ai eu la semaine la plus dingue dont je puisse me souvenir avoir jamais eu, avec révisions de partiels à chaque temps libre, travail de groupes en parallèle où on passe toute nos journées sur ces maudits dossiers qui me ressortent pas les yeux, et en plus de ça faut supporter le stress de toute une promo au burn out…

Merci à **Kisara Hamagasaki, Nightmare2054, Mebd, GilmoreGossip**, **Miluzine96 **et** RuchieMR** pour les reviews ; )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Autour d'un verre**

_First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you – F. Scott Fitzgerald_

« Belle… Belle. _Belle_ ! »

Rumple tenta de garder l'équilibre, exaspéré, ses mains agrippant la lourde étagère qui menaçait de l'écraser. Belle était profondément plongée dans sa lecture, assise en tailleur à même le sol, ne prêtant pas attention à son combat contre le meuble qu'il avait déplacé à sa demande. Sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal alors qu'il s'appuyait dessus, et qu'il tentait de remettre l'étagère d'aplomb.

« Belle, bon sang… » siffla-t-il, le souffle court.

Sa voix résonnait inutilement dans la bibliothèque de sa femme, qui était complètement sourde à ses appels désespérés. Alors qu'il pensait n'avoir d'autre destin qu'être écrasé par une étagère dont les livre s'écrasaient au sol avec un bruit mat, il entendit quelqu'un entrer avec hésitation, et tourna la tête vers porte d'entrée pour voir le petit Mills accompagné de sa mère biologique qui se figèrent en le voyant. Le spectacle de Belle en train de lire tranquillement pendant que lui bataillait pour survivre, de la sueur perlant de son front, avait de quoi en interloquer plus d'un il devait l'admettre.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » s'exclama Emma Swann en se précipitant vers lui.

« Quelle… perspicacité… » railla-t-il alors qu'elle tendait les mains et l'aidait à pousser l'étagère, qui revint bien à plat sur le sol.

Belle surgit soudain devant lui, ses yeux coupables le dévisageant avec appréhension. « Mon dieu je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu… »

Prenant deux secondes pour souffler, il accepta la baiser d'excuse qu'elle déposa rapidement sur ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas grave… » marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Emma. « Merci à vous. »

« Hum, de rien. »

La sauveuse les observaient d'un drôle d'air, alors qu'Henry leur souriait à tous les deux. « Bonjour Mr Gold ! »

« Bonjour, Henry. » répondit-il distraitement au garçon, cherchant sa canne qui lui permettrait de reposer un peu sa jambe déjà trop sollicitée pour la journée. Il se tourna pour la récupérer pendant qu'Henry poursuivait avec fierté : « Emma, je te présente Monsieur Gold et Isabelle Gold. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, le soir de votre arrivée. En revanche, je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait connaissance avec ma femme. » présenta Rumple avec ennui, revenant vers leur petit cercle.

« Enchantée. » dit Belle en tendant la main. « Vous êtes donc la mère d'Henry. »

« Ouais, en effet. » répondit Emma avec nonchalance.

Henry mit fin au silence gênant qui risquait de s'installer. « Je voulais savoir si je pouvais déjà vous emprunter ce livre, vous savez, je l'avais trouvé dans un des cartons qu'on avait déballé ensemble. »

Rumplestiltskin observa Belle acquiescer et aller chercher le dit livre pour l'enfant. Henry se tourna soudain vers lui, l'air perplexe. « Mr Gold, le shérif m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il serait au Rabbit Hole ce soir. »

Il avait complètement oublié. « Merci, Henry. »

Belle aussi devait s'y rendre avec ses amies, et Graham lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre qu'il avait accepté. Il nota mentalement de le rappeler dans la journée, quand Belle revint avec le livre dans les mains, effaçant à son soulagement le regard de plus en plus perplexe d'Emma Swann sur sa personne.

Henry la remercia chaleureusement. « Madame Gold, si vous deviez être un personnage de comte, qui seriez-vous ? » lança soudain Henry.

La sauveuse leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Belle en revanche semblait très intéressée par la question. « Je ne sais pas. J'espère être un héros en tout cas. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Et vous Monsieur Gold ? »

« Henry… » grinça Emma.

« La bête maléfique de l'histoire, sans aucun doute. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, effaçant l'air joyeux du visage de l'enfant.

« _Ruben_ ! » le réprimanda Belle en lui frappant le bras.

Il répondit en levant un sourcil amusé, tandis que Henry les regardaient tour à tour, l'air de réfléchir profondément.

« Ok gamin, on va y aller maintenant. Bonne journée. » dit rudement Emma en poussant son fils devant elle, le dirigeant vers la sortie et l'empêchant d'attaquer à nouveau avec ses questions.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Belle se tourna vers lui, perplexe. « Cet enfant est très malin. Je me souviens qu'il pose des questions de ce genre aux habitants depuis quelques mois. »

« Il me semble que c'est depuis que tu as trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque avec Marie-Margaret. » dt Rumple en fixant la porte par laquelle ils étaient partis.

Les sourcils de Belle se fronçèrent. « Ce livre de contes ? Je le lui ai donné pour qu'elle s'en serve dans sa classe. »

« Tu as lu ce livre avant de lui donner ? »

Il avait entendu dire que le garçon ne se séparait quasiment jamais de ce livre, et que c'était de là que venaient ses questions sur l'identité des habitants. Pour lui cela ne tenait pas du hasard s'il était allé chercher sa mère jusqu'à Boston. Henry devait se douter de quelquechose depuis un bon moment…

« Oui, je… Oh mon dieu… »

Le regard de Belle était perdu très loin, fixant un point par-dessus son épaule avec une horreur alarmante. Il se tourna brusquement pour voir ce qui provoquait cette réaction, observant la pièce parfaitement identique à un peu plus tôt. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Belle ? » demanda-t-il avec urgence, s'avançant avec inquiétude.

Belle saisit l'avant-bras qu'il avait levé vers elle, fixant son regard dans le sien. « J'ai _lu _ce livre Rumple… Je suis sûre que je l'ai _lu_… »

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui arrivait, et sentit les doigts de Belle serrer plus fort son poignet. « Alors où est le problème ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Belle le lâcha soudainement, reculant d'un pas. « J'ai lu ce livre, et je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qu'il contenait ! Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Il poussa un soupir, sentant la tension disparaître. Il s'attendait à une annonce tellement pire qu'il avait presque envie de rire de l'absurdité de la situation. « Il y a sans doute un rapport avec la malédiction. Peut-être fait-elle oublier son contenu aux personnes qui n'ont aucun lien avec la sauveuse. » haussa-t-il les épaules.

Il y avait certains points de la malédiction qu'il avait créé qui lui restaient obscur. Il avait fait en sorte que le moyen de la briser soit Emma, mais il n'avait pas réfléchit à la manière d'attirer la sauveuse pour qu'elle agisse. Peut-être que ce livre renfermait des informations que seul la famille de la sauveuse, par les liens du sang, pouvaient se souvenir d'avoir lu. Ou alors peut-être pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il préférait la première option quitte à choisir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus exclure qu'une situation lui avait échappé, lorsqu'il était « prisonnier » dans cette cage.

Belle fit la moue, et il sourit et embrassa rapidement son front, changeant de sujet. « C'est bien ce soir que tu sors ? »

Belle leva les yeux, sortant de sa reflexion. « Oui. Tu vas où, toi ? »

« Rabbit Hole. »

« Moi aussi. Ruby doit passer me chercher. » Belle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. « Bon sang ! J'ai complètement raté mon rendez-vous avec le Dr Hopper ! »

Rumplestiltskin haussa les épaules, peu affecté.

« Tu le savais pourtant, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » l'accusa-t-elle en prenant sa veste en vitesse.

« J'étais occupé à déplacer ton meuble… »

«_ Rumple_… » gronda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de psychiatre, Belle. »

Elle s'adoucit légèrement, un sourire énigmatique s'étalant sur le visage. « C'est gentil, mais même si la malédiction commence à se détériorer, j'aime bien cette routine ici. Ferme derrière toi, à ce soir !»

Rumplestiltskin l'observa disparaître en vitesse par la porte. Il n'aimait pas la voir partir chez le criquet. Même pendant la malédiction, il n'avait jamais aimé ça.

La malédiction avait donné à Belle des problèmes psychologiques qui nécessitaient un suivi particulier, mais cela était bien évidement, sans tenir compte de son avis à lui. Les médecins parlaient de séquelles post-traumatiques, de point de rupture, et le Maire avait convaincu Moe French de signer un papier pour l'interner sur une certaine durée dans un centre spécialisé. Elle avait fini par en sortir grâce au Docteur Hopper.

Et enfin, Belle était entrée dans sa boutique, un matin de bonne heure, pour lui demander du travail. Il avait répliqué n'avoir nul poste à donner, et elle lui avait suggéré d'en créer un, tout simplement. Cette réponse l'avait amusé, et il lui avait demandé de repasser dans une semaine pour qu'il lui dise si oui ou non, il avait un poste pour elle.

Gold s'était alors renseigné sur elle pendant cette semaine, apprenant tout de ses problèmes et de ses internements, ce qui l'avait fortement dissuadé de prendre la jeune femme comme employée.

Mais les jours passaient, et le destin avait un humour particulier, lui faisant apercevoir la jeune femme régulièrement dans la rue alors qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations, où quand il passait chez Granny, ou lorsqu'il faisait ses courses… Il avait l'impression de la voir partout, mais la véritable raison est qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir de la tête.

Des tas de questions l'assaillaient concernant la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas comment la fille de Moe French puisse réapparaître si soudainement si tout ce qu'il avait lu sur elle était vrai. Un soir où il fermait sa boutique, il avait entendu quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge dans son dos et s'était retourné pour tomber nez à nez avec Regina Mills.

« Gold, j'aimerai vous parler. »

Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour déterminer que Regina n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Rangeant ses clefs dans la poche de sa veste, Regina le suivit alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa voiture.

« Et à quel propos dearie ? »

Regina le contourna pour se planter devant, lui barrant le passage. « Je veux que vous me cédiez la propriété qui se- »

Il aperçut tout juste du coin de l'œil une personne portant un sweet à capuche noire le percuter de plein fouet dans sa course, Gold perdant l'équilibre tandis que son assaillant trébuchait sur sa canne et s'écrasait durement sur le goudron.

Il rétablit son équilibre tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à la voiture garée le long du trottoir à côté de lui, tandis que le jeune homme dont la capuche avait glissé de sa tête tentait de se redresser aussi vite que possible.

« HEY ! » hurla quelqu'un derrière lui, et il se tourna à temps pour voir apparaître une jeune femme à l'air indigné à l'angle de la rue, ses pas martelant le sol tandis qu'elle courrait dans leur direction.

L'homme était déjà debout et avait fait un pas pour s'élancer loin de sa poursuivante, quand le pommeau d'une canne s'accrocha à sa capuche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en arrière. « Où allez-vous aussi vite Stone ? » siffla Gold en empoignant le col de la veste de l'homme qui lui jeta un regard effrayé.

« M-Mr Gold, je… »

Isabelle était arrivée à leur hauteur, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

« Rend-moi immédiatement ce qui m'appartient Gustave ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés, les poings serrés sur les hanches.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive, et tentant de s'arracher à sa poigne mais il raffermit sa prise en levant sa canne à hauteur des yeux de Gustave Stone. « Tsss dearie, la jeune femme vous a demandé quelquechose. » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! » cingla la voix de Regina qui fixait Isabelle avec des yeux froids comme la glace. « Que pensez-vous faire Miss French ? »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il avait vu Stone essayé de fuir la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait agi, pour il ne savait quelle raison, et les fois où il faisait passer ses instincts avant sa raison n'étaient pas nombreuses.

Isabelle reconnu Regina et recula d'un pas, mais il nota que la colère qui l'habitait ne s'en était pas moins évaporée. « C'est une histoire entre moi et Gustave, Madame, merci. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de se tourner vers l'homme prisonnier de sa poigne.

« Je ne peux pas, Isa… Je… »

« Tu _quoi_ ? »

Gustave tenta de s'éloigner de lui. « Lâchez-moi, Mr Gold… s'il vous plaît. »

Gold consulta la jeune femme du regard qui accepta d'un signe de la tête. A contrecœur, il libéra l'homme qui recula de plusieurs pas et Isabelle se rapprocha de lui, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

« Alors ? »

« Je suis désolé mais tout le monde te pensait partie… On savait pas ce que tu étais devenue… »

Isabelle croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard sans un mot.

« Je… J'avais besoin d'argent pour payer le loyer alors… je l'ai vendu… »

La mâchoire d'Isabelle sembla se décrocher tandis qu'elle observait un Gustave terriblement nerveux reculer d'un pas. « Tu… Tu as… »

Le choc semblait tel que la jeune femme en perdait sa langue.

« Je suis désolé Isa, j'aurais su, je… »

Isabelle prit une profonde inspiration. « A qui l'as-tu vendu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

La fureur d'Isabelle sembla revenir avec force. « Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu es celui qui s'est débarrassé de ce collier, qui déjà ne t'appartenait pas ! Et tu me dis que tu ne _sais pas _à qui tu as bien pu le vendre ! »

« Je l'ai vendu sur internet, je ne savais pas que… »

Gold encore une fois, décida d'intervenir sans savoir ce qui le poussait à agir avec autant de force.

« Du calme dearie… » dit-il avec douceur en touchant l'avant-bras de la jeune femme qui leva les yeux vers lui, l'air momentanément court-circuitée. C'était vraiment l'impression qu'elle lui donnait au moment où une partie de sa peau effleura celle de sa main, la sensation de picotement le parcourant brusquement jusqu'à l'épaule, et ses yeux bleus se verrouillèrent dans les siens, toute trace de fureur disparaissant de son visage. Cet instant lui donna l'impression d'être ralenti tandis qu'il se sentait incapable de détacher son regard du sien, le bruit autour d'eux lui parvenant comme étouffé avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

« Merci Mr Gold, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. »

« Faut-il que j'appelle le shérif, Miss French ? » intervint la voix arrogante de Regina derrière eux.

Isabelle avait observé Regina quelques secondes comme si elle l'évaluait, et avait finalement marmonné que non avant de s'éloigner en jetant un regard noir à Stone.

« Méfiez-vous d'elle Gold. Elle n'est pas aussi équilibrée qu'on pourrait le penser, mais il me semble que vous le savez, vous avez lu ses dossiers. »

Rumplestiltskin secoua la tête, chassant le souvenir du soir où il avait changé d'avis concernant Belle French, et qui leur avait permis de se retrouver à nouveau, de reformer une nouvelle vie ensemble.

…

Avec un bruit sonore, Graham abattit sur la table le verre qu'il venait de boire cul sec sous l'oeil amusé de Gold.

« Et ce type, je te jure, il me dit quelquechose... »

Gold fit tournoyer distraitement le liquide ambré à l'intérieur de son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée à son tour. « Tu me dis que sa femme vient de le retrouver. Qui est-ce ? »

« Katherine Nolan. » répondit Graham en prenant son deuxième verre, l'avalant d'une traite. Il grimaça et cligna des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. « Il se passe des trucs de plus en plus étranges dans cette ville, Ruben, je te le dis. Cette femme sort de nulle part, accompagnée par Regina... C'est louche tout ça. »

Gold acquiesça avant d'avaler le reste de son verre à son tour, faisant signe au barman pour qu'il les serve à nouveau. Il venait d'écouter le récit des derniers jours passés, et il était divertissant de découvrir où était Charming depuis tout ce temps. Le bar était plein ce soir-là, à croire que la moitié de la ville avait décidé de se donner rendez-vous ici. Il avait aperçu Belle à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec Ruby, Marie-Margaret et Emma, qui l'écoutaient raconter quelquechose qui les fit toutes éclater de rire, attirant les regards sur leur groupe.

« Les choses changent... » marmonna-t-il en prenant les verres que le barman faisait glisser vers eux sans un mot, avant de s'éloigner avec empressement.

Graham hocha la tête. « Je le remarque. Il se passe des choses... Je ne sais pas quoi, mais cette ville est différente depuis quelques temps. » Il but une gorgée de sa bière, tandis que Gold avalait le contenu du plus petit des verres d'une traite, gardant le silence.

« Je vais te dire un truc... » annonça Graham en tendant un doigt approximativement dans sa direction, le regardant dans les yeux. « C'est très bizarre mais... J'ai l'impression de me réveiller, après une très longue nuit de sommeil. Je me réveille doucement, et je commence à réaliser certaines choses... J'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sens que ça va venir. »

Gold éclata de rire, secouant la tête. « Tu as trop bu... »

« Et tu as bu autant que moi ! » sourit Graham avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Je te dis la vérité. J'ai cette impression... Comme s'il me manquait quelquechose d'important. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ça me rend fou. »

Il suivit un instant des yeux le geste inconscient de Graham qui avait porté la main à sa poitrine, là où devait se trouver son cœur. Ses paroles le perturbaient, et Rumplestiltskin se demandait ce que ferait Graham s'il retrouvait ses souvenirs aussi vite que lui.

Il avala un autre des petits verres qui étaient posés devant eux, et Gold l'imita, le liquide lui brulant la gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table à l'autre bout du bar, et grimaça en apercevant Belle rire en tombant à moitié sur Ruby, sa main frappant au passage un verre qui se renversa sur la table, faisant sauter Emma hors de son siège pour éviter d'être tachée. Sa femme n'était décidemment pas prête de prendre le volant.

« Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter. »

Rumple tourna la tête vers Graham qui fixait lui aussi la tablée féminine à leur opposé. « Isa est avec ses amies, elles s'occuperont d'elle. »

« J'espère bien, vu que tu es trop ivre pour le faire en cas de problème ce soir. » soupira Gold en jetant un œil à Belle qui riait bruyamment.

« J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des congés de temps en temps ! » protesta Graham en levant son verre un peu trop haut, faisant tomber de l'alcool sur le comptoir. « Regina s'est désignée comme remplaçante, mais elle a délégué le poste à Sydney pour la nuit. S'il y a un problème, il ne lui racontera rien avant le lendemain matin, Glass apprécie Isabelle. »

« Hum. » grogna Gold avec mauvaise humeur. Il détestait voir ce géni autour de Belle, mais apparemment il devait se faire une raison car malgré ses avertissements, la jeune femme continuait à discuter avec lui de temps en temps. Ce qui était largement suffisant pour rapporter un tas d'informations à sa Majesté.

Graham lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un geste lourd et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, efonçant ses doigts dans son épaule pour se rétablir. « Sydney a des vues sur Regina, pas sur Isabelle, faut pas t'en faire. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas. »

« J'en suis certain je te dis… Et Sydney n'est vraiment pas son genre je pense…» insista le shérif d'un air confident.

« Graham… » gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

…

Belle agita la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur qui passait près d'elle. « Je voudrais une bière, s'il vous plait. Une pinte de… de ce que vous avez. » commanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Isabelle, je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Belle tourna la tête vers Maire-Margaret qui l'observait avec inquiétude, et agita la main pour balayer sa remarque. « La soirée n'est… pas encore terminée ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sa langue butant sur ses mots.

Le monde autour d'elle semblait tourner un peu, ou alors c'était peut-être elle, mais Belle comptait bien profiter de sa soirée dans tous les sens du terme, malgré le regard réprobateur d'Emma Swann qui gardait sur elle un œil attentif.

« Il faut bien que l'on s'amuse un peu ! » intervint Ruby en la défendant, portant à ses lèvres son deuxième cocktail de la soirée.

Belle avait conscience d'avoir déjà bu pas mal ce soir, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de cette soirée pour souffler. Elle voulait profiter de l'occasion d'oublier le temps d'un soir, tous les enjeux de malédictions, de deux passés découverts il y a peu de temps, de traumatismes et d'inquiétudes à venir. Juste profiter encore un peu d'une soirée normale avec ses amies.

Le serveur revint en glissant vers elle une grande choppe emplie d'un liquide ambrée qu'elle observa avec satisfaction.

« … sur la gauche, regardez, près de la table de billard. »

Belle tourna la tête vers l'endroit que leur indiquait Ruby, et réalisa qu'elle désignait un groupe de trois jeunes hommes qui discutaient à une table.

« Plutôt canon, non ? » dit Ruby avec fierté, ses yeux fixant le groupe avec intérêt.

« Lequel ? » demanda Belle en portant sa choppe à ses lèvres.

« Le grand brun, assis en face des deux autres. »

Belle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le visage de l'homme qui semblait tanguer à la table désignée, et hocha la tête en souriant. « Je vois bien mieux, à la table de billard. »

« Et c'est une femme mariée… » plaisanta Marie-Margaret à l'adresse d'Emma qui semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder. » rit Ruby. « Et je te comprends… en fait non, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as motivé à épouser un type comme Gold, mais disons que la plupart des gens dans ce bar peuvent te pardonner d'admirer quelques beaux hommes. »

Belle éclata de rire, amusée par la remarque de Ruby tandis que la sauveuse échangeait avec sa mère un regard incertain. « Ruben est plus intéressant que ces coqs-là, croyez-moi. »

Ruby se pencha en avant pour que seules les personnes de leur table puissent l'entendre. « Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il est performant au lit… »

« Ruby ! » protesta Marie-Margaret en faisant les gros yeux à la jeune femme.

« Je ne crois pas avoir envie d'en connaître plus sur Gold ce soir. » grogna Emma en reculant contre le dossier de son siège, l'air dégoutée. Elle lança un regard à Belle tout en s'excusant : « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir pourquoi Isabelle est mariée à Gold, et non pas à un de ces gars sexy… » se justifia Ruby avec un sourire aiguisé.

« Je suis toujours là… » signala Belle en agitant la main.

« Alors dis-nous ! »

« Non, ne dit rien. » siffla Emma entre ses dents, l'air sur le point de déguerpir au premier signal d'alarme.

Belle but une longue gorgée de son verre avant de les regarder tour à tour. Marie Margaret restait légèrement en retrait, l'air de ne pas savoir quel choix faire, bien qu'une certaine curiosité émanait d'elle malgré tout.

« C'est pas facile… facile à expliquer, vous savez. Quand vous aimez quelqu'un, vous l'aimez parcequ'il est qui il est, et que vous êtes qui vous êtes, c'est… comme ça. »

Sa langue s'emmêlait, et elle se demanda brièvement si au moins elle avait l'air cohérente dans ce qu'elle disait.

« Alors il est bon au lit. » affirma Ruby d'un air solennel.

« Vrai. » admit Belle en souriant, lançant un coup d'œil amusé à Emma qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelquechose de travers.

« Je le savais ! » s'écria Ruby en tapant triomphalement sa main sur la table.

« Pitié… » gémit Emma, faisant éclater de rire toute leur table, déclenchant un accès d'hilarité chez Belle qui lui fit renverser le reste de sa bière alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre sur Ruby.

« Désolée… » s'excusa Belle en épongeant un peu les dégâts avec une serviette. « Et sinon, aucunes d'entre vous n'a de projet avec un homme, ou tout simplement quelqu'un en vue ? » lança Belle avec un regard sur chacune d'elles.

« Emma, vas-y dis nous ! » s'exclama Ruby avec excitation.

Belle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool, mais elle eut l'impression de voir le cou d'Emma se couvrir de plaques rouges. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Avec le shérif, ça avance ? » souffla Ruby d'un air conspirateur.

« Quoi !? »

Belle éclata de rire devant l'air piégé et colérique d'Emma Swann. Comment Ruby faisait-elle pour si bien deviner les choses qui se passaient entre les gens ? Ce pouvoir pouvait être très contraignant pour ses amies, mais Belle s'amusait beaucoup.

« Allez, on sent à des kilomètres à la ronde que vous vous plaisez… Il n'a pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'oeils dans ta direction toute la soirée, et même un dernier avant de partir d'ici. »

Belle jeta automatiquement un regard vers l'endroit où Graham et Rumple étaient installés plus tôt, et réalisa que ce dernier n'était plus là. Elle sortit laborieusement son portable de son sac à main, et mit cinq minutes à lire le message de Rumple, fulminant contre les lettres qui se dédoublaient sur l'écran.

_Je raccompagne Graham chez lui, et je rentre à la maison. Je n'ai pas pris la voiture, elle restera devant la boutique cette nuit. Sois prudente. Je t'aime._

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Rumple… » marmonna Belle en essayant de rédiger une réponse, mais ses doigts ne s'écrasaient pas sur les touches qu'elle visait.

« Qui ? » demanda Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

« R-Ruben. » se reprit-elle en réalisant son erreur. « Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Au diable les mecs, on sort en boite ce soir, je veux nous voir faire la fête toute la nuit ! » s'exclama Ruby avec enthousiasme.

« Ce n'était pas prévu au programme… » bredouilla Belle en observant son amie, l'impression d'avoir un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Elle avait peut-être vraiment trop bu finalement.

« Allez, on y reste pas longtemps s'il le faut. Marie-Margaret ? »

« Peu importe, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Emma ? »

« Je sais pas… »

« Allez, tu peux toi aussi profiter de la soirée ! »

Emma soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Bon… Mais je ne reste pas longtemps. »

Ruby se tourna vers elle, ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Très bien, mais alors tu te charges de répondre à mon mari. » bougonna Belle en lui tendant son portable.

…

Rumple sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte, des éclats de voix venant de son perron. Il se leva du canapé en posant son livre sur la table, s'empressant de récupérer sa canne et d'aller ouvrir.

Il y découvrit Emma Swann, un bras passé dans le dos de Belle pour supporter son poids, ayant visiblement l'air de batailler avec difficulté pour la garder debout.

« Je vous la ramène… Elle a vraiment trop bu, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on la mette en cellule pour ça. »

« Bu ? Bu ? Et tu as compté…compté combien de verres, Emma ? » s'exclama Belle en pouffant de rire, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

« Belle… » soupira Rumplestiltskin en passant un des bras ballants et inutiles de la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule, aidant Emma à la ramener dans le salon. « Que s'est-il passé ? » siffla-t-il à l'adresse de la sauveuse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle avait eu Belle sous les yeux toute la soirée, et elle osait venir sonner à sa porte à cinq heures du matin pour la ramener dans cet état.

« Moi, jn'ai rien fait ! » protesta Belle, ses pieds manquant de se prendre dans le tapis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

« On est allé au club du Chat Souriant, et… un type ivre est venu lui parler. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais un autre homme est venu se mêler à eux, et une bagarre a commencé. »

Il garda le silence, la colère bouillonnant en lui. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Non… Non, non, non, Rumple… » marmonna Belle alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers.

« En cellule, au poste. Pour que tout le monde se calme. » répondit Emma.

Ils atteignirent le haut de l'escalier et Rumple prit Belle dans ses bras, repoussant l'aide de la sauveuse. « Laissez. »

Il grinça des dents alors que son genou protestait contre l'effort de porter le poids de la jeune femme, mais il l'ignora fermement et la souleva de terre, l'emportant dans leur lit, Emma le suivant discrètement avec incertitude. Il batailla pour obliger Belle à détacher ses mains de son cou auquel elle s'était agrippée en répétant « Non, non, Rum, non… »

« D'accord, d'accord amour, c'est bon… » murmura-t-il en réussissant enfin à se libérer.

Il savait à quoi elle lui disait non. Même ivre, Belle savait quels étaient ses sentiments, et tentait de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Sauf que lui ne regretterait rien quand ces idiots seraient sans logements et sans travails, ruinés, et qu'il irait le leur annoncer en personne.

« Ecoutez Gold, vous pourrez passer au poste pour une déposition demain quand elle ira mieux, Graham s'en chargera surement… »

« Je sais. Partez, maintenant. » coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il était en colère. Belle voulait se changer les idées ce soir, s'amuser avec ses amies, et elle rentrait dans un état lamentable, encore une fois.

Emma Swann ravala sa fierté et il l'écouta descendre les escaliers, et claquer la porte d'entrée.

Cela avait été la même histoire, encore et encore pendant toute la malédiction. Sa femme sortait, et quand elle revenait, l'alcool avait eu raison d'elle, avec quelque histoire de bagarre ou de dispute. D'habitude ses amies lui envoyaient un message pour lui dire qu'elle resterait dormir chez elles, alors il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre le lendemain pour la voir revenir avec une gueule de bois et un air fatigué. Elle ne se souvenait jamais de la soirée en question dans son entier, et il y avait une sorte d'évitement mutuel du sujet de sa part, et de celle de Belle. Il avait pensé que ce soir, avec la présence de la sauveuse, quelquechose de différent ce serait produit.

« Rumple… J'suis désolée, j'lui ai demandé de me ramener… Il faut pas que tu… que tu… »

« Shhh… Repose-toi, on se préoccupera de ça demain d'accord ? » Il lui peigna les cheveux en arrière, et Belle attrapa sa main en hochant la tête, fermant les yeux.

Il en venait à se demander si le problème ne venait pas réellement de Belle, quelque part. Et il lui en coûtait de seulement l'envisager. Mais Belle était passée par tellement de choses… Elle avait tout affronté avec courage, avec force, encore et encore. Mais peut-être…peut-être venait-il un moment, où Belle peinait à continuer à se battre.

Elle faisait des cauchemars. Il la sentait sursauter violement la nuit, grognant des choses dans son sommeil, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. Elle lui racontait qu'elle se voyait enfermée dans une pièce sombre, pieds et mains liés, sans jamais aucune visite à part celle cruelle d'un bourreau.

Bourreau qu'il avait identifié aujourd'hui comme Regina.

Quoiqu'en dise Belle, il trouverait le moyen de faire payer à la Reine. Personne ne méritait d'être emprisonné comme elle l'avait été.

Sans compter qu'elle avait été de nouveau enfermée pendant un temps durant la malédiction, dans cet asile psychiatrique. Depuis, Belle était incapable de remettre les pieds dans un hôpital. Elle avait commencé à lui dévoiler certaines choses sur cet asile : pas de fenêtres, des douches froides, aucune visites à part celle de Regina, et la quasi non communication de tout personnel avec elle.

Un traitement inhumain qu'il refusait de laisser impuni. Personne ne ferait plus de mal à Belle.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, le dos de Belle contre sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fortement contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux.

_Sit, be still, and listen, because you're drunk and we are at the edge of the roof. – Rumi._

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard_, _tiens ironiquement moi aussi j'aurai bien besoin d'un verre, vivement le week-end je vous le dis.

_**Review pleeeease =)**_


	4. Peur et Silence

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chap 4. A la base c'était un très grand chapitre, et j'ai décidé de couper en deux, donc le chap 5 sera la continuation logique de celui-ci. Merci à **Nightmare2054**, **Miluzine96** et **Kisara Hamagasaki = )**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Peur et Silence. **

"_Isn't what love is ? Being scared, then being brave, because of that one person ?" __Winna Efendi, Melbourne: Rewind._

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? »

Belle grimaça, levant son poignet pour vérifier l'heure sur sa montre. « Désolée Ruby, je vais vraiment devoir y aller. »

Ruby fit une moue déçue. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans l'appartement où habitaient Granny et sa petite fille. L'endroit était confortable et accueillant, dans un style assez ancien avec de grands et vieux meubles en bois.

« Dommage, tu aurais pu rester dîner tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Belle sourit. « Merci, mais j'en connais un qui se demanderai ce qu'il a fait si je ne venais pas manger avec lui. »

« Gold, se sentir coupable ? Désolée mais je ne peux pas te croire… »

Ruby prit sa veste et les clefs de sa voiture, tandis que Belle sortait dans le couloir. « Oh, même si ce n'est pas souvent le cas ça lui arrive comme tout le monde. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener ? Je peux encore l'appeler, tu sais. »

Ruby verrouilla la porte et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers les escaliers. « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois tu m'auras demandé ça depuis le temps qu'on se connait. »

Elles descendirent les marches en continuant de discuter, et atteignirent une porte que Ruby ouvrit. Elles sortirent dans la nuit fraiche, et Belle leva la tête pour observer les quelques étoiles visibles de là où elles se trouvaient. Il se faisait déjà tard. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise que Rumple ne lui ait envoyé aucun message pour savoir pourquoi elle trainait autant. Il fallait dire que Ruby et elle avaient bien travaillé à la librairie cet après-midi, et qu'aller boire un thé glacé chez son amie était une récompense qu'elle pensait amplement méritée.

Elle monta dans la voiture rouge de son amie qui démarra et prit la route, lui demandant son avis sur les dernières séries du moment.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment… » répondit distraitement Belle en fixant la devanture du magasin de Rumple. « Attends… Arrête-toi Ruby. »

Son amie ralentit et se gara sur la côté, Belle attendant à peine que la voiture soit arrêtée pour poser les pieds sur le trottoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Isabelle ? »

« Quelquechose cloche… »

Belle désigna de la main la Cadillac noire toujours garée le long de la boutique. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Immédiatement, Belle eut le sentiment que quelquechose se passait. Elle s'avança sans attendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui était entre-ouverte, et dont la vitre était brisée.

Ruby resta silencieuse et la suivit de près tandis qu'elle poussait la porte et tâtonnait le long du mur pour trouver l'interrupteur. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin le bouton qu'elle actionna, puis Belle plissa les yeux sous la soudaine lumière qui l'aveuglait.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta paralysée, le souffle coupé devant le corps étendu de Rumple au sol, inerte. Elle nota distraitement la canne abandonnée par terre et les pièces de l'échiquier éparpillées autour de lui, puis elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

« Merde… » siffla Ruby derrière elle, mais elle l'entendit à peine.

« Rumple ! Tu m'entends ? »

Elle toucha son visage, sa main s'appuyant contre sa joue qu'elle tourna vers elle, et elle serra les dents en voyant le sang s'écouler d'une profonde coupure qu'il avait à la tempe. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, et il ne réagissait pas. Le sang avait coulé le long de sa joue jusqu'à son cou, et sa main en était complètement tachée.

« … magasin de Monsieur Gold… Non… D'accord… »

Derrière elle Ruby avait déjà dégainé son téléphone pour appeler les secours, mais Belle en avait à peine conscience. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage ensanglanté de Rumple, de ses yeux clos, de son corps inerte. Il ne répondait pas. Il ne bougeait pas.

Les minutes passèrent avec une lenteur effrayante avant que les lumières d'un gyrophare n'éclairent la rue. Tout ce qui se passa ensuite était comme un rêve pour Belle. Graham s'accroupi en lui parlant, mais elle était incapable de lui répondre. Il toucha le visage de Rumple, pris sa main pour la lui serrer, et tout comme elle, demanda à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais Rumple n'obéissait toujours pas. Il avait même prit un pouls au niveau de sa gorge, avant de se tourner pour lui dire qu'il s'en sortirait.

Graham avait trouvé un tissu quelque part et l'avait appuyé sur sa tempe. Puis des ambulanciers l'avaient mis sur un brancard et emporté loin d'elle. Graham l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture avec Ruby jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce lieu maudit.

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle s'assit sur le siège de la salle d'attente, Ruby à sa gauche qui passait un bras autour de ses épaules, et Graham à sa droite. Graham arborait un visage fermé, les deux coudes sur les cuisses, les mains croisées devant lui, il regardait fixement le sol.

Belle ne faisait attention à personne en particulier, elle se contentait d'attendre, et de réprimer l'angoisse qui menaçait d'exploser en elle. Elle avait peur pour Rumplestiltskin, car jamais, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Rumplestiltskin ne restait jamais tranquille. Pas quand on l'appelait, quand on le secouait.

Et cet endroit l'effrayait. Ses souvenirs de ces vingt-huit dernières années lui revenaient en tête, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de retourner dans le sous-sol. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être enfermée, être droguée, voir le visage triomphant de Regina la narguer à la petite fenêtre de sa porte.

Tout ici lui rappelait son séjour dans l'aile psychiatrique. L'odeur stérile des désinfectants, la vue des patients et de leur poche à perfusion, les cathéters dans leurs bras, le personnel soignant en blouse blanche… Tout cela l'effrayait tellement qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour partir d'ici.

Mais Rumplestiltskin aurait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se montre courageuse et reste près de lui, même si c'était dans cet endroit maudit qui la hantait dans ses cauchemars.

…

Il y avait un bruit agaçant. Toujours le même, régulier, et si désagréable qu'il aurait bien aimé le faire disparaître.

Rumplestiltskin poussa un grognement irrité. Pourquoi Belle n'éteignait pas le réveil ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il n'y parvint pas immédiatement. Il se sentait épuisé. Il tenta de soulever un bras, mais il réalisa soudain que tout son corps semblait lourd, engourdi à travers son sommeil.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il si fatigué ? Et qu'_attendait_ Belle pour éteindre le réveil ?

« Ruben ? »

Ruben… Ce n'était pas son véritable nom. Belle le savait pourtant. Quelquechose clochait vraiment… Il tenta à nouveau de soulever les paupières, faiblement, et il ne vit rien de distinct autour de lui. Clignant des yeux pour en chasser la désagréable sensation de fatigue, un visage commença à lui apparaître plus nettement.

« Belle… ? » souffla-t-il.

Il ne connaissait pas cette pièce. Il se sentait mal, allongé sur le dos comme une planche à bois, ses mains le long du corps. Et quelque chose de désagréable le démangeait à différents endroit de sa poitrine. Il réussit à soulever un bras, et rapprocha sa main de son torse, ses doigts rencontrant des fils. Il les agrippa et tira dessus, sentant des patchs se décoller le long de ses côtes, faisant taire le bip incessant.

« Oh non, surtout pas ! Ne touche pas à ça, Ruben, il faut les laisser. »

« Où suis-je… » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il constatait n'être définitivement pas dans leur chambre.

Les murs étaient horriblement blancs, l'éblouissant presque. A sa gauche il y avait une fenêtre, avec des stores, et une table de nuit vide. Tout était terriblement dénudé, propre, et l'odeur que la pièce dégageait lui agressait les narines.

« A l'hôpital, tout va bien. Les docteurs ont voulu te garder en observation pour la nuit, mais vu qu'il n'y a rien sur l'IRM, tu pourras rentrer dans la matinée.»

« Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, Gold. »

Il tourna la tête vers Belle et vit derrière elle, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés, Graham le fixer avec sérieux.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de se redresser. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Il avait la bouche comme anesthésiée, devant forcer les mots sur sa langue pour qu'ils en sortent. Son attention fut attirée par un tiraillement au niveau du dos de la main, et il y vit un tuyau remonter de sa veine jusqu'à une poche de perfusion.

« Je t'ai retrouvé dans ta boutique… inconscient… »

Il leva les yeux vers Belle qui ne semblait pas pouvoir aller plus loin, et maudit la lenteur de son cerveau et des drogues qui causaient cela.

« On t'a agressé, apparemment. » compléta Graham.

Tout lui revint soudainement. Ashley Boyd et sa bombe anti-agresseur, la façon qu'elle avait de fouiller sa boutique, et comment il l'avait surprise, devant les tableaux. Il rencontra le regard sombre de Belle, et il se retint de dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne me souviens de rien. » répondit-il simplement.

Le sourcil droit de Belle se souleva, dubitatif, et il détourna les yeux en portant la main à sa tête, sur l'épais pansement qui le gênait désagréablement.

Si Belle découvrait que son amie Ashley était son agresseur, elle aurait toutes les bonnes raisons de se demander pourquoi. Si elle découvrait ce vieux contrat qu'il avait passé avec Cendrillon, elle lui en voudrait pour un moment. Il savait ce qu'elle penserait. Et il savait qu'il la décevrait. Et maintenant que la malédiction commençait tout juste à se briser, qu'il était de plus en plus près de retrouver son fils, il ne voulait pas perdre son soutien.

Mais il ne se résoudrait pas non plus à rompre ce marché. Il avait des principes, et tenir parole concernant un marché depuis la disparition de Baelfire était devenu l'un des plus importants de sa vie. C'était une leçon qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

« Est-ce que tu as mal, Ruben ? On peut demander des antidouleurs… » demanda prudemment Belle.

« Non, il y en a déjà trop. »

Il se tourna vers elle et tendit la main, esquissant un léger sourire pour la rassurer, quand soudain il réalisa à quel point il était idiot.

« Belle… » souffla-t-il en lui serrant la main. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il observa minutieusement son visage, passant de son teint pâle à cette manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle était nerveuse. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient une peur qu'elle tentait de voiler, mais ses mains tremblantes la trahissaient.

Depuis la malédiction, Belle ne supportait pas les hôpitaux. Ils déclenchaient chez elle une telle peur, une telle angoisse qu'elle en devenait parfois hystérique, hurlant et essayant de s'enfuir à tout prix.

« Oui, bien sûr… » mentit-elle bravement.

« Non, non, ça ne vas pas. Tu peux rentrer, chérie, je vais bien. Graham va te raccompagner… »

L'homme était resté immobile, les bras croisés, ses yeux attentifs les surveillant sans un mot. Il hocha la tête quand il le regarda, mais Belle secouait la sienne avec force.

« Non ! Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas rester seule à la maison… Je suis avec toi, ça ira. »

Elle planta son regard effrayé dans le sien avec détermination, lui montrant que sa décision était irrévocable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. L'hôpital était le lieu de ses cauchemars, ceux qui la faisaient sursauter dans son sommeil, marmonner des supplications inintelligibles qu'il se démenait à calmer à force de caresses et de murmures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relaxe et que sa respiration soit à nouveau paisible.

Soupirant, il céda face à son regard, hochant la tête. « Très bien. Mais si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

Il y eut un raclement de gorge derrière Belle, et Graham s'avança, le visage fermé. « Il faut que j'y aille. Remet-toi bien, Ruben. »

« Merci. »

Rumplestiltskin et Belle regardèrent Graham sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se redressa sur ses oreillers, et arracha les électrodes collés à sa poitrine sans tenir compte des protestations de Belle.

« Rumple, tu dois les laisser ! »

« Je n'ai aucuns problèmes cardiaques dearie, juste un bleu à la tête… Pourquoi me mettre tout ça, je n'ai tout de même pas été dans le coma, si ? »

Belle se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre, l'air coupable. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire cela.

« J'ai peut-être lourdement insisté… auprès du Dr Whale… » expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Il fit passer par-dessus sa tête le petit boitier qu'on avait attaché autour de son cou et qui alimentait la prise de ses battements cardiaques. Il jeta le tout sur la table de chevet, mais l'écran qui mesurait ses paramètres vitaux émit un son strident et continu qui lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne.

« Rumple, c'est une mauvaise idée… »

Agacé, il se dressa sur un coude et appuya sur tous les boutons, jusqu'à ce que l'appareil maudit se taise enfin. Au moment où il se laissait retomber dans ses oreillers, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et deux infirmières affolées firent irruption dans la pièce. Belle leur expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, et quand elles insistèrent pour qu'il remette tous ces fichus appareillages, il les menaça sans état d'âme, les observant partir et les laisser en paix.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller si fort… »

Il leva une main dans un geste désinvolte. « Peu importe. Viens là. »

Il tendit le bras vers Belle qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le rejoindre sur le lit et de se blottir contre lui, son nez au creux de son cou. Elle poussa un lourd soupir et il caressa doucement son dos, faisant son possible pour la détendre, son autre main caressant ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai eu si peur, Rumple. T-tu ne bougeais plus. Tu ne me répondais pas. Et il y avait ce sang… » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Son état était ce qui la poussait à rester ici, malgré son angoisse. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, touché par cette preuve d'attention, d'amour. Il en était toujours surpris. Peut-être parcequ'il savait qu'au fond, il ne le méritait pas.

« Je vais bien. Tu t'es un peu emballée… »

Belle arracha soudainement sa tête de son épaule, et planta un regard orageux dans le sien. « Emballée ?_ Emballée_ ? On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, Rumple ! Graham a essayé, j'ai essayé, mais tu étais inerte ! Aucune réaction… Il y avait du sang sur ton visage, par terre, sur mes mains… sur celles de Graham… Ne me dis surtout pas que j'exagère. Ce n'est pas _rien _comme tu essaies de le faire croire, on t'a _agressé_. »

Il se retint de l'informer que c'était plutôt sa chute qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, et se contenta de la fixer avec stupeur.

« Et pourtant, tu es là, comme si rien de sérieux n'était arrivé. » continua-t-elle, ne le lâchant pas un instant des yeux. « Toujours cette façon de tout tourner en dérision, même ta propre santé ! J'ai vraiment eu _peur_ pour toi, Rumplestiltskin. Ne te moque pas de ça. »

Il continua à la dévisager sans un mot, trop surpris de sa colère et de la force qui émanait d'elle, lui donnant l'impression d'être la personne la plus aveugle sur terre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, soutenant son regard. « Désolé, je... »

Les émotions de Belle ne s'étaient pas estompées, et c'est avec une force surprenante que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne avec férocité, l'embrassant en y mettant tous ses sentiments : colère, peur, culpabilité, amour, toutes ses émotions à la fois, ses lèvres se pressant sur les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux le souffle court.

Elle s'écarta et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à lui. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais c'est la vérité : tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, Rumple. Tu es à nouveau un homme ordinaire, tu n'es plus invulnérable. »

Restant là à la bercer doucement contre lui, il songea à Baelfire. Que serait-il arrivé s'il ne s'était jamais emparé de ses pouvoirs ? Non, il ne pouvait pas regretter de l'avoir fait. Baelfire aurait péri dans cette guerre suicidaire. Il serait resté cet homme semblable à aujourd'hui, impuissant à protéger les choses qui lui sont chères.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris les pouvoirs du Ténébreux. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était ce qu'il avait perdu en gagnant ces pouvoirs : son fils. Il avait brisé sa promesse, il l'avait abandonné, alors qu'il était sûr de lui à propos de cela. Il avait le sentiment qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de le perdre.

Ce sentiment était vrai, il le déchirait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait lâché la main de son garçon. Mais jamais il aurait pensé devenir ce lâche que tout le monde l'accusait d'être.

Et malgré cela, ses pouvoirs lui manquaient. Ils étaient ce qui lui permettait de conserver son avantage sur tout le monde, de créer ce passage jusqu'à Bae, de le retrouver et de tenter de reconstruire quelquechose, s'il le voulait bien. Ils lui permettraient également de protéger Belle contre ses ennemis … De se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait subir Regina…

Pourtant Belle martelait avec véhémence qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs. Elle lui disait toujours que s'il voulait réellement quelquechose, il avait seulement besoin de courage, et de détermination. Il aimerait y croire autant qu'elle, mais il n'avait pas la même force que son véritable amour.

Là où elle choisissait les valeurs, qui demandaient de l'énergie, il préférait les stratégies, les tours qui lui permettraient d'obtenir l'avantage avec plus de facilité. Ils étaient différents dans leur façon de faire, ce qui énervait beaucoup Belle, qui semblait avoir une estime de lui plus haute que ce qu'il n'était vraiment.

Mais elle lui faisait du bien. Elle lui donnait envie de revenir à ces valeurs qui avaient compté un jour. Quand il était beaucoup plus jeune et plein de vitalité, de rêves pleins la tête et d'espoir. Elle lui ramenait cela, petit à petit, avec beaucoup d'investissement de sa part. Et elle lui donnait tellement l'impression de se battre pour lui, qu'il se sentait coupable à l'idée de la décevoir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Le pire serait si elle découvrait qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de mener à terme ce contrat. _._

"_When truth is replaced by silence, the silence is a lie." Yevgeny Yevtushenko_

* * *

Qu'en dîtes vous ? Chapitre 5 potentiellement dimanche si tout va bien ;) Ptite review avant de partir svp !


	5. Pas toujours facile

Hello tout le monde, bon je publie avec 1 jour de retard, veuillez m'en excuser… Merci **à Miluzine96, Nightmare2054 et RuchieMR** pour les dernières reviews )

Bonne lecture = )

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Pas toujours facile.**

''_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive ? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.'' – Erica Jong, Fear of Flying._

Belle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en terrasse, observant les clients de _Bed and Breakfast_ siroter leurs boissons autour d'elle.

Rumple avait fini par s'éclipser de la maison malgré tous ses efforts pour qu'il reste tranquillement s'y reposer, affirmant qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire et ignorant ses protestations. Après la nuit éprouvante qu'ils avaient passé, elle préférait se changer les idées plutôt que de rester à pester à la maison contre sa tête de mule de mari.

Ruby passa plusieurs fois devant elle en servant les clients, n'ayant pas l'air de l'avoir remarquée. Quand Belle la vit ignorer son signe de main pour la troisième fois, elle se leva dans un raclement de chaise et décida d'entrer dans le restaurant pour commander son thé glacé.

Elle s'assit au comptoir, attendant qu'elle réapparaisse de derrière les cuisines. Il n'y avait presque personne à l'intérieur du restaurant, avec le soleil resplendissant qui avait réchauffé l'air dehors. Seul un couple dinait tout au fond.

Croisant ses mains en patientant, Belle fixa son regard sur une petite fissure dans le comptoir, quand elle perçut des voix venant de la cuisine. Il lui semblait reconnaître celle d'Ashley, une de ses amies communes avec Ruby, et qui lui rappelait qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis longtemps.

Il fallait dire que leur amie était tombée enceinte, et que son petit ami l'avait quitté sous l'influence de son père, la laissant seule se débrouiller avec sa grossesse. Quand cette grossesse avait commencé à devenir importante, elle avait décroché plusieurs petits boulots à droite à gauche, et s'était inscrite aux cours du soir, ne voulant pas renoncer à la vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir avant de tomber enceinte. Mais toutes ces choses avaient fait qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de revoir leur amie depuis un long moment.

Curieuse, Belle tendit l'oreille, tentant de percevoir des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait dans les cuisines.

«… hors de question, il ne l'aura pas. Tu te sens prête à avoir ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » disait la voix de Ruby avec détermination.

« Oui… Oui, je veux ce bébé. Je ne veux pas le donner. »

« Alors il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Je t'aiderais à quitter la ville, et Gold ne pourra jamais te le prendre. Il est trop tard pour que je te dise que passer ce marché avec lui était une très mauvaise idée… »

« Je-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'étais pommée, tout le monde me dit que je suis trop jeune pour affronter une vie de mère… »

Belle recommença à respirer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que Rumple avait à voir avec l'enfant d'Ashley ? Son cerveau tournait au ralentit, repassant les paroles échangées. Ashley fuyait Rumple, parcequ'il voulait lui prendre son bébé…

Secouant la tête, elle descendit du tabouret et quitta le restaurant, déambulant dans les rues de Storybrooke. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la boutique de Rumplestiltskin, et elle tourna la poignée avec force, découvrant qu'elle était verrouillée. Elle lança un regard noir à la pancarte « Fermé », et fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte de derrière avec ses clefs personnelles. Elle entra dans l'arrière-boutique, la découvrant vide.

Rumplestiltskin n'était pas là.

Il lui avait menti. Cette pensée s'insinua en elle, et elle lança son sac à main sur sa table de travail avec colère, faisant tomber divers outils sur le sol. Où était-il allé, s'il n'était pas venu ici ? Qu'était-il allé faire toute la journée ?

S'asseyant à la table de travail, Belle se prit la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant.

Elle songea à l'agression dont il avait été victime la nuit dernière, et à sa réponse évasive quand Graham lui avait demandé qui en était l'auteur. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas, et n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Tout ça était totalement illogique, venant de lui.

On n'agressait pas Rumplestiltskin sans en subir les conséquences, même si c'est quelquechose qui déplaisait grandement à Belle. Il faisait payer quiconque s'en prenait à lui, directement ou indirectement, et là, monsieur semblait prendre les choses avec un peu trop de nonchalance.

Etait-il parti chercher son agresseur ? Ou savait-il exactement pourquoi il avait été attaqué, et qu'il ne réagissait pas parcequ'il aurait tout de même ce qu'il voulait ?

Belle avait le sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelquechose de sérieux, et à croire la conversation surprise entre Ruby et Ashley, cela était définitivement intolérable. Elle prit son téléphone, composant son numéro et attendit qu'il décroche, mais n'eut à l'autre bout du fil que le répondeur. Elle se leva et décida de retourner au restaurant de Granny. Il fallait qu'elle ait plus d'informations sur la situation et elle pourrait promettre à son amie que Rumple ne ferait rien sans son accord. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Arrivée à la hauteur du restaurant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture jaune garée sur le côté, quand quelquechose la percuta soudainement. Baissant les yeux, elle rattrapa le bras de Henry avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre, le rétablissant sur ses pieds.

« Hé, doucement ! Ca va ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers, puis la reconnaissant, s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. « O-Oui. »

Elle le fixa quelques instants, surprise par l'animosité soudaine qu'il y avait dans son regard.

« Quelquechose ne va pas ? »

Le petit grimaça. « Vous savez bien que toute cette histoire ne va pas. »

Plissant les yeux, Belle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Qu'avait Henry soudainement ? « Je ne comprends pas… »

Secouant la tête avec dégoût, il la dépassa et s'engouffra dans la banquette arrière de la voiture jaune, claquant la portière avec force. Belle fronça les sourcils et se tourna lentement vers la porte du restaurant, avant d'entrer pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« … de temps qu'elle est partie ? »

« A peu près une demi-heure. »

Belle vit Emma lever les yeux au ciel en se tournant immédiatement vers la porte, l'air las, avant de s'arrêter net en la reconnaissant, et elle vit dans ses yeux la même animosité que dans ceux d'Henry, cette même attitude hostile que son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » attaqua-aussitôt la sauveuse.

Belle resta figée un instant, trop surprise pour réagir. « Pardon ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir, Isabelle. » lui dit Ruby avec un air impénétrable.

« Uh, du calme ok ? » rétorqua Belle en levant deux mains devant elle dans un geste d'apaisement. « Que se passe-t-il passe exactement ? »

Les deux femmes devant elles échangèrent un regard, et soudain Belle saisit. « Attendez… Quoique Ruben ait fait, je n'y suis pour rien. » Emma lui lança un regard très peu convaincu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ruby, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Ashley tout à l'heure. J'essaie de retrouver Ruben pour avoir des explications, je ne savais rien de tout ça. »

« Vous ne savez pas que votre mari a acheté le bébé d'Ashley Boyd alors qu'elle veut le garder ? » cingla Emma, acide.

Belle affronta son regard bleu électrique la tête haute. « Je ne mens pas. Je ne savais rien jusqu'à maintenant. C'est Ashley qui l'a agressé n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-elle, observant tour à tour Emma et Ruby.

« Elle est venue lui voler quelquechose, et je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agit d'un contrat. » admit Emma, décroisant les bras. « Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, Ashley prend de l'avance à chaque minute qui passe. »

Elle passa devant elle et sortit, la laissant seule avec Ruby. « J'espère qu'elle va la rattraper. » marmonna Ruby. « Elle est partie pour Boston, pour se faire oublier. »

Belle soupira en secouant la tête. « Mais quel _imbécile_… » jura-t-elle en songeant à Rumplestiltskin. « Je te jure que je ne savais rien, Ruby. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? »

Ruby soupira. « Le père du copain d'Ashley l'a convaincu il y a quelques mois de vendre son bébé. Il l'a mise en relation avec ton mari qui s'est chargé du reste. »

Belle s'installa au comptoir tandis que Ruby faisait mine de nettoyer, l'observant sortir son portable et composa son numéro encore une fois. A la quatrième détonation, elle l'entendit décrocher.

« Belle ? »

« _Enfin_. » grogna-t-elle sombrement. « Où es-tu ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'il ne réponde. « Mais à la maison, pourquoi… »

« Alors ne bouge pas, je dois te parler. »

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, et lança à Ruby un dernier regard auquel son amie répondit en hochant la tête, avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre Rumple.

…

Belle claqua la porte avec force, cherchant des yeux Rumplestiltskin, et le trouvant sur le canapé dans le salon. Elle s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à lui, et s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il était endormi. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, ses mains ne tenant plus le journal qu'il lisait et qui était à présent par terre, il semblait épuisé. Elle parcourut les cernes sous ses yeux, et la cicatrice rouge vif qui ressortait sur sa peau pâle.

Soupirant, elle s'assit à côté de lui et ramassa l'édition du jour, le replaçant sur la table basse. Elle secoua doucement son épaule, et il rouvrit aussitôt les paupières, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

« Oh, je me suis endormi… » marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux et se tourna vers elle.

« Il faut que nous parlions, Rumple. »

Il la fixa plus attentivement, et sembla repérer la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. « A quel propos ? » demanda-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise.

Il se doutait très bien de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que cette histoire ne resterait pas secrète éternellement.

« Ashley. »

Il détourna les yeux et observa longuement le tapis, restant silencieux. Belle le fixa intensément, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, bien décidée à le laisser s'expliquer, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire pour lui.

« C'est un contrat qui date d'avant la malédiction. » Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, évitant toujours son regard. « Je lui donnais la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et en échange, elle me devait quelquechose. Elle a rencontré son véritable amour, elle s'est mariée avec lui et a pu habiter dans un palais, devenir riche, ne manquer de rien. Elle a pu fuir son ancienne vie de misère pour avoir celle-ci. » Rumple leva une main en l'air avec impuissance, avant de la regarder enfin. « Des années plus tard, je suis venue la voir, et je lui ai demandé son premier enfant. C'était le prix à payer. »

Belle regarda au fond de ses yeux, silencieuse. « Pourquoi tu lui as demandé son enfant, Rumple ? »

Il soupira, l'air soudain très las. « Il fallait payer un prix. »

Elle secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas une seconde. « Tu comptais en faire quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête pour éviter son regard perçant.

« Rumple… »

Il se tourna soudainement vers elle, ses yeux reflétant un brusque changement d'humeur qui la prit de court. « Ne parlons plus de ça, tu veux bien ? »

« Non. » refusa-t-elle catégoriquement sans détacher son regard du sien. « Dis-moi la vérité. Ashley est aussi mon amie, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

« Alors laisse son bébé à Ashley. »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait dire la chose la plus stupide du monde.

« Que vas-tu en faire ici ? » insista-t-elle. « A moins que tu ne veuilles le revendre comme une vulgaire marchandise ? »

Quelquechose sembla céder en lui, en raison de la fatigue, de l'énervement, elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer, mais il serra les dents comme s'il voulait essayer de garder le peu de contrôle qu'il avait de lui.

« Je n'allais rien en faire, d'accord ?! » s'écria-t-il soudain en agitant les mains dans un de ces gestes extravagant qu'elle ne le voyait plus faire depuis longtemps. « Quand j'ai voulu récupérer l'enfant, ils ont essayé de me piéger ! Je me suis laissé faire, parceque ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Regina ne lance la malédiction, et pendant tous ces mois de captivité, j'avais la clef de la cellule juste sous la main. Mais je suis resté enfermé seul dans ce trou à rat pendant tout ce temps, à cause d'eux ! »

Il grimaça et ferma les yeux pendant une demi-minute, tentant de regagner son calme. Belle était trop abasourdie par son accès de colère pour parler. « Je vois l'avenir Belle. C'était le meilleur moyen de faire venir Regina à moi pour qu'elle me demande comment lancer la malédiction. C'était aussi le seul moyen d'amener Snow à me dire le nom de son enfant, pour que j'aie un avantage dans ce monde. »

« Tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement. » déclara Belle en soupirant.

Rumple secoua brusquement la tête. « Impossible. C'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais pas, dearie, c'est d'annuler ce contrat. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je ne le ferais pas, un point c'est tout. Je ne suis pas comme cela Belle, tu le sais très bien. »

Ils restèrent là à se jauger du regard, aucun ne voulant revenir sur ses positions. Belle se leva, secouant la tête. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux faire avec ce bébé. Ashley veut le garder, tu devrais pourtant comprendre qu'un parent veuille protéger son enfant. »

Il la regarda, un éclair de douleur traversant son regard. « La magie a un prix, Belle. Si je romps ce contrat, je risque de payer un prix qui n'est pas le mien. »

Belle le fixa sans ciller. « Alors paie-le. Prends tes responsabilités, c'est toi qui as créé tout cela. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de monter à l'étage.

…

Rumplestiltskin resta là, désemparé. Les mots que Belle lui avaient jetés au visage lui faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que son téléphone vibrait, et il consulta le message du Dr Whale. Ashley Boyd était à l'hôpital.

Il récupéra sa canne et se leva, allant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il décrocha sa veste du porte-manteau et prit les clefs de la voiture sur le petit meuble, avant de sortir machinalement.

Comme il le craignait il avait déçu Belle, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Alors qu'il se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital et se dirigeait à l'entrée, passant les portes automatiques, un plan commença à se former dans sa tête.

Il prit l'ascenseur et monta au quatrième étage, apercevant la sauveuse faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, le petit Henry patientant calmement sur une chaise. Il était temps de faire son entrée en scène, songea-t-il en se dirigeant ostensiblement vers la machine à café, sous le regard acéré de Miss Swann.

Il songea au rôle de la sauveuse dans le futur, puis à ce passé si semblable à celui d'Ashley Boyd concernant son enfant. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de faire un compromis avantageux pour faire plaisir à Belle, et en même temps tirer profit d' Emma Swann.

…

En posant le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Belle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Mais il fallait qu'il se réveille, il fallait le secouer et lui montrer à quel point il était injuste avec les autres.

Elle l'avait entendu partir, et l'avait observé depuis la fenêtre à l'étage prendre la voiture. A présent elle était couchée dans leur lit, la lampe de chevet allumée à ses côtés, tentant de se perdre dans les pages du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, plus lourdes alors que le temps passait. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle lisait la même phrase depuis plusieurs minutes, elle la marqua et posa le livre sur la table de chevet, éteignant la lampe. Roulant sur le côté, elle enfoui sa tête dans le coussin, fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à l'absence de Rumplestiltskin.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il était allé faire, ni à quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir. Il n'était que six heures, mais elle se sentait fatiguée après la quasi nuit blanche et la journée riche en émotion qu'elle avait passée.

Il lui semblait être resté quelques minutes à se reposer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. « Belle ? »

Elle se tourna, observant Rumplestiltskin la dévisager avec incertitude. « Quoi ? » coassa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure. Sept heures ?

Il s'assit au bord du lit, triturant le pommeau de sa canne. « Ashley a accouché. C'est une fille, et elle s'appelle Alexandra. »

Belle l'observa longuement, attendant la suite.

« Elle va garder son enfant. »

Incrédule, elle se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le dévisager. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Belle sourit. Elle se sentait heureuse pour son amie qui n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter à ce qu'on lui enlève sa fille désormais. Rumple fixait ses mains, ne la regardant pas.

« Et pourquoi es-tu revenu sur ce marché ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant correctement.

Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de s'expliquer. « J'ai… J'ai passé un accord avec Emma Swann, en contrepartie. »

Aussitôt Belle se crispa, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle aurait dû se douter immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas revenir sur son contrat avec Ashley dans un élan de charité.

« Ashley garde sa fille… et en échange, Emma me devra un service, quand je le lui demanderai. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

Belle réfléchit un instant, puis avança sa main pour lui toucher l'avant-bras. « Ne lui demande rien de dangereux, s'il te plaît. »

Il releva la tête vers elle, l'air surpris de sa réaction. Mais elle tenait réellement à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait. « Rumple, ne met pas Emma en danger avec ce service. »

La jeune femme lui était agréable, Belle l'aimait bien. Elle avait pu un peu plus la connaître lors de cette soirée, et la force et le caractère d'Emma lui avait attiré sa sympathie.

Rumple sourit faiblement. « D'accord. »

Belle hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait fini par l'écouter, malgré tout. Il avait bien sûr, comme à son habitude, joué ses cartes favorites de manipulation, mais en fin de compte, il avait fait quelquechose de bien.

Et pour cela, Belle était fière de lui.

''_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, every day.'' – Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook._

* * *

Et voici la fin du chapitre. Le 6 sera mouvementé et un peu différent de ce qu'on a vu dans la série, et il y aura une brève leçon… de conduite. ^^

Review please =)


End file.
